La Mangosta Roja
by charlie-s
Summary: Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza.
1. I

**La Mangosta Roja.  
**

**Prólogo: UA. Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, ****Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza. **

**Disclaimer: __****Avatar, The last airbender **es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

* * *

_Hay cuerdas en el corazón humano que sería mejor no hacerlas vibrar._

**Charles Dickens, escritor británico.**

* * *

El viento había arreciado, al igual que la tormenta. Katara fue a la ventana, la abrió de par en par y respiró una bocanada de aire fresco y neblinoso. Le temblaban las rodillas y tenía la boca seca y ardiendo. Sintió el pánico al fondo de la garganta.

Afuera caía una llovizna sesgada desde el sureste, y varias gotas sueltas le mojaban la piel.

—Ahora que la guerra ha terminado, hay algunos indicios de que tal vez, _y sólo tal vez_, podría existir un grupo reducido de… rebeldes —Aang hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente y luego añadió con la voz estrangulada—: Zuko cree que podría ser peligroso.

Katara seguía sin darse vuelta, pensando en este nuevo giro del destino. Mientras que Sokka, por su parte, frunció las cejas hasta que prácticamente se juntaron en medio de su frente. Ambos se mantenían expectantes, esperando oír buenas noticias.

—Aún no se sabe bien quiénes son o cuáles sean sus intenciones, pero creo que lo mejor sería hacer algo al respecto, prevenir. Anular el problema antes de que inicie.

—Muy bien —accedió Sokka—, ¿cuál es el plan de acción?

Aang hizo una mueca de fastidio con la boca y se encogió de hombros. Un cansancio demencial ensombrecía su semblante.

—Bueno, en realidad, Zuko tiene una idea —cerró los ojos un instante y se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos—. Él cree que los rebeldes se reúnen en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se, y para descubrirlos, debemos trabajar comos agentes encubiertos. Él mismo se ofreció a ayudar, pero definitivamente no puede hacer esto solo. Alguien debe acompañarlo.

Sokka dirigió la mirada a Katara, que aún continuaba en pie, de espaldas a la lumbre, y luego desvió su atención hacia Aang. Debía proteger a su hermanita, aún cuando está no necesitara protección.

—Yo lo haré —dijo finalmente—. Aang, tú debes encargarte de otras cosas, cosas más importantes que esto, no puedes perder el tiempo en una investigación de esta clase. Además, Toph podría ayudarme, ya pasó demasiado tiempo descansando.

—¿Y qué pasará con Suki? Ella te está esperando en la Isla Kyoshi para organizar la boda, ¿recuerdas?

Sokka lo descartó con un gesto de la mano.

—No importa. A mí no me molestaría para nada postergar la boda un par meses —guiñó un ojo—. Al contrario —agregó—, los nervios prenupciales me están volviendo loco.

Katara esperó a tomar aire unas cuantas veces más para calmarse y se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

—Pero a ella sí le molestaría —afirmó severamente—. Yo iré con Zuko, ya hemos trabajado juntos antes, y hacemos un buen equipo.

Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad.

—¿Estás segura, Katara? —inquirió Aang.

—Por supuesto que sí. No es problema —sonrió—, de verdad.

—Katara —intervinó Sokka, serio por primera vez—, ¿ya no quieres ir al Polo Sur… y ver a Gran Gran?

Katara clavó la vista en el suelo entre sus pies. Luego de que la boda terminara, ella había planeado regresar una vez más a su hogar, y visitar a su abuela, ya que no la había podido volver a ver después de su partida. Ahora que Pakku se había convertido en el esposo de Gran Gran —y por ende en su flamante abuelo—, ya no debía preocuparse por ella; pero como su nieta, seguía haciéndolo de todos modos.

—Claro que quiero ir, Sokka, pero este es un asunto prioritario. Aang tiene razón, es mejor prevenir. Puede que esos rebeldes no sean más que unos cuantos niños malcriados queriendo jugar a la guerra, pero de todas formas debemos cerciorarnos.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, descontento pero resignado, y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en las comisuras de su boca. Ya lo había decidido, y ambos sabían bien lo determinada que ella podía ser.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo en cubierto tenemos que hacer?

— Zuko mencionó algo de una taberna llamada la Mangosta Roja, pero no tengo idea de a que se refería exactamente.

Katara abrió los ojos como platos, su expresión cargada de escepticismo. ¿Una taberna, en Ba Sing Se? Eso era difícil de creer. Allí, según su propia experiencia, sólo había puras tiendas de Té.

* * *

Zuko se arrellanó en medio de la cama y estudió minuciosamente el interior de su bolso. Debía partir sin llevar más equipaje que un poco de ropa vieja, algunas piezas del Reino Tierra, escasas y de corto valor, y unos cuantos objetos personales. Nada demasiado ostentoso.

Cuando Zuko finalmente se puso de pie, notó que tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, como si no hubiera cambiado de postura ni una sola vez en varias horas. Levantó perezosamente los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó.

—Quizás podría aprovechar este viaje para distenderme un poco —murmuró para sí mismo.

Ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego implicaba realizar un sinfín de actividades agotadoras e irrevocables. No podía delegar nada, no podía postergar nada, todo era preponderante.

Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de su cuarto y vio la robusta figura de su tío en el umbral.

—¿Y bien? —dijo él en un murmullo— ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Zuko se volvió hacia él, impasible pero sereno, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, así es —señaló el bolso con el dedo—Empaqué lo que me dijiste, sólo lo imprescindible.

Iroh curvó los labios en una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza para verle la expresión. Parecía divertido, por alguna razón incomprensible.

—Muy bien, sobrino. No necesitaras de mucho en las próximas semanas —Zuko gruñó algún comentario ininteligible y frunció el entrecejo, Iroh suspiró—; ¿por qué pones esa cara?

—Estoy… confundido, sabes. No sé qué me pasa, quisiera quedarme aquí, con mi gente, pero a la vez… no quiero —se mordió el labio—. ¿Eso es normal?

Su tío cerró la puerta tras de sí y cruzó la habitación para llegar hasta él. Luego, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, la mirada aún clavada en el rostro de su sobrino.

—Es perfectamente normal —le dijo con suavidad—. No quieres dejar a tu país, pero tampoco puedes desligarte de esta obligación. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Zuko; eres un buen líder, noble y altruista.

La tensión de su mandíbula se relajó gradualmente. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

—Gracias, tío.

—De nada —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Entonces, cuéntame, ¿cuándo partirás?

—Mañana a primera hora. Aang me llevará hasta allí con Appa y luego regresará.

—Ya veo —musitó, rascándose la barbilla—. Y dime una cosa, ¿quién será tu compañero?

Zuko lo miró. No había pensando en eso antes.

—La verdad, no lo sé —dijo con sinceridad—. Cualquiera, supongo. Nadie _tiene_ que acompañarme realmente, yo puedo hacer esto solo.

Aquello le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Por favor, Zuko, no empieces con eso. Ningún hombre es una isla. Para hacer frente al buen combate, necesitamos ayuda.[1]

—Lo sé, es sólo que…

Su rostro se sonrojó de vergüenza. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a terminar esa frase. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿No te gusta sentirte incapaz de resolverlo por tu cuenta?

Zuko tragó saliva.

—Algo por el estilo —admitió con voz inexpresiva.

—Cualquier persona en cualquier lugar puede reconocer tu rostro ahora, eres el Señor del Fuego, ¿recuerdas? Necesitas a alguien que te ayude, que pueda pasar desapercibido. No tiene que ver con tu habilidad.

Zuko reflexionó un momento. Sabía que tenía razón. En realidad, aunque odiaba admitirlo, la cicatriz de su rostro era una característica física perfectamente identificable. Todos los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego sabían cuál era el aspecto de su rey.

—Buen punto. Supongo que no me vendría tan mal una mano después de todo.

El anciano se rió, satisfecho con cómo marchaban las cosas.

—Me alegro que lo hayas comprendido, Zuko. Ahora ven —apuntó con el pulgar hacia el pasillo, afuera de la habitación—, tenemos otro tema importante que discutir. A propósito, ¿el Avatar sabe sobre… _aquello_?

—¿Sobre la verdadera razón de todo esto? Sí, lo sabe —Zuko se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Estoy verdaderamente cansando, tío, ¿podemos hablar de eso después?

Iroh asintió con la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.

Zuko se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama otra vez y comenzó a pensar a su madre. Ozai había insinuado que continuaba con vida, en algún lugar del mundo, y la idea de buscarla resultaba una tentación. Si ya había recorrido una vez el globo intentando purgar su honor, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo de nuevo para encontrar a su madre? ¿Sería eso tan malo? ¿Acaso lo entendería su gente? Suspiró, no podía averiguarlo.

Ursa era una mujer fuerte, decidida e independiente, pero aún así era una mujer, y quizás podría necesitarlo. Si un hombre había sido capaz de quemar el rostro de su propio hijo como un recordatorio permanente de su cobardía, ¿por qué no sería capaz de encerrar a su esposa en una cárcel fría y solitaria?

* * *

El sol brillaba alto sobre el horizonte cuando Katara despertó a la mañana siguiente. Momo olisqueaba sus orejas, y ella trató de ignorar las cosquillas que sus bigotes le hacían al rozarle la piel. Una nariz fría y pequeña husmeó sus mejillas.

«Basta, Momo», pensó en su fuero interno, pero no dijo en ni una sola palabra. Aquella noche había dormido a pierna suelta, muy tranquilamente, y no tenía intención de despertarse todavía. El lémur emitió un chillido estridente y agudo, y Katara entreabrió los ojos a los primeros rayos de luz. Hacía calor, y un intenso olor a tierra mojada flotaba en el aire.

Katara se desperezó a sus anchas, estirando bien las extremidades, y luego se puso en pie.

—Hora de bañarse —dijo alegremente, y se apresuró hacia el baño dando grandes zancadas.

El aroma del lavabo era agradable, sutil y mañanero, ideal para empezar un nuevo día. Rápidamente se lavó la cara, las manos y los pies, y luego peinó su cabello enmarañado. Le llevó unos minutos confeccionar su peinado habitual, que consistía en una trenza rebordeada.

—Buenos días, Katara. Dormiste bien, por lo que se ve.

—Sí, dormí muy bien, hasta que Momo me despertó —Katara puso los ojos en blanco—, ¿y tú?

Sokka hizo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa.

—Más o menos, con este calor endemoniado es muy difícil dormir —se quitó el sudor del rostro con la palma de la mano—. El verano en la Nación del Fuego es sencillamente insoportable. No sé cómo puede tolerarlo esa gente.

—Están acostumbrados, Sokka, como nosotros al frío —escudriñó la habitación en busca de alguien más—. ¿En dónde está Aang?

—Salió temprano, al palacio real.

—¿Qué? —inquirió airada— ¿Por qué no me despertó?

—No quería molestarte, supongo. Además, mira —rebuscó en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón azul y sacó un pergamino arrugado y amarillento—, Toph escribió una carta.

—¿_Toph_ la escribió?

—Muy gracioso, Katara. Ya sabes a lo qué me refiero, su madre la escribió.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dice?

Sokka carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y empezó a leer parsimoniosamente.

_Queridos amigos:_

_Estoy terriblemente aburrida, no hay nada que hacer aquí. A Katara le hubiese encantado este lugar, pero a mi no me interesa para nada. La parte alta de Ba Sing Se jamás será tan divertida como la baja. Extraño las peleas callejeras y las apuestas._

_Papá aún insiste en que regrese a casa y me convierta en una señorita educada, pero eso no sucederá. Estoy ansiosa por volver a golpear a Pies Ligeros y a darle su merecido a Sokka. Esos dos sí que necesitan disciplina. _

_Visítenme pronto,  
Toph._

_P.D. No tengo suficiente paciencia para las cartas, pero seguiré escribiéndoles de todas formas. _

Katara se quedó pensativa un momento. Todo parecía aleatorio e intranscendente. Sokka reprimió un suspiro.

—Vaya —dijo finalmente, más al aire que a su hermano—. Parece que le va muy bien.

—Sí, eso parece —hizo una larga pausa—. Me alegro de que haya podido solucionar las cosas con sus padres, realmente los necesitaba.

—Claro que los necesitaba. La familia es lo más importante del mundo, Sokka, aunque tal vez ella sea demasiado joven para entenderlo.

—¿Demasiado joven? —Sokka enarcó una ceja— Tiene la misma edad que Aang.

¿La tenía?

Katara miró al suelo y se retorció las manos.

—Sí, es cierto, ambos tienen catorce y… ¿ya le has contestado a Toph?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, todavía no le contesté.

Katara sonrió, a ella sí se le daba bien escribir cartas.

Durante las horas siguientes redactó con esmero una reseña sucinta de la vida que llevaba en la Nación del Fuego, y el clima, por supuesto, era el tema principal. ¿Quién se podía acostumbrar a esas temperaturas tan altas? ¿O encontrarlas normales, por lo menos?

Sokka guardó la carta y la respuesta junto a su boomerang, una atada a la otra. Katara lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber.

—No te preocupes, la enviaré después. Primero quiero leer lo que escribiste.

—¡No puedes leerla! —se envaró—. No es asunto tuyo. Si quieres hacer algo productivo, ten —le tendió bruscamente un pergamino y una pluma—, escribe tu propia respuesta.

—No seas tonta —replicó—, no quiero invadir tu privacidad. Sólo intento asegurarme de que no hayas hablado de más. Cualquiera podría interceptar el halcón.

Katara se volvió y le dio la espalda, estaba sencillamente enfurruñada.

—Iré a esperar a Aang afuera —dictaminó.

* * *

[1] Frase de Paulo Coelho. _El Peregrino de Compostela._

**Notas del Autor: Nunca fui buena para los primeros capítulos, pero de verdad creo que este no me salió tan mal.  
Esperó apoyo, consejos y críticas.  
¿Sabías que la mangosta es el único animal que es inmune al veneno de la cobra?****  
**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	2. II

**La Mangosta Roja.  
**

**Prólogo: UA. Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, ****Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza. **

**Disclaimer: __****Avatar, The last airbender **es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**

* * *

**

Nunca temas a las sombras; sólo son el indicio de que en algún lugar cercano hay una luz resplandeciente.  
**Murcianika.**

* * *

Katara soltó un suspiro. Su expresión era inescrutable.  
Zuko miró de reojo por encima del hombro hacia ella y apretó los dientes de pura frustración. Tenía el estómago lleno de nudos y una ligera jaqueca empezaba a insinuársele en el latido de sus sienes.

—Casi llegamos —anunció Aang.

Zuko se llevó la mano a la frente para protegerse del sol y parpadeó varias veces seguidas. Los muros de Ba Sing Se parecían desde la altura delgadas líneas serpenteantes.

—Dime una cosa, Zuko —continuó él, al tiempo que el bisonte batía la cola y se propulsaba hacia abajo con mayor velocidad—. Esta es una misión secreta, ¿verdad?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo. El sudor hacía que le brillara toda la cara.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que la gente podría notar que… bueno, no estás en el palacio?

—No, no creo que lo hagan. Todo el mundo piensa que estoy en cama, enfermo —se detuvo brevemente—. Dije que tenía escarlatina.

—Oh, escarlatina —Aang parecía impresionado—. Bien hecho. Así nadie sospechará nada.

Katara se puso el bolso en bandolera; el viento le voló el pelo hacia delante.  
Abajo, la ciudad aumentaba de tamaño a medida que se acercaban a ella. Las casas eran cada vez más grandes y las personas menos amorfas. Appa sobrevoló las viviendas más precarias de la gigantesca capital del Reino Tierra y aterrizó flemáticamente en un terreno descampado. Una maleza desigual y voluminosa crecía por doquier.  
Zuko descendió de un salto del lomo del bisonte y Katara le arrojó el equipaje diligente. Aang ya se encontraba en el suelo.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo —su mirada se posó sobre Katara. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero ella sabía que no quería que se notasen. Trató de sonreír.

Katara dio dos zancadas y lo abrazó fuertemente. Aún era un poco más alta que él.

—Te extrañaré —susurró con voz dolida, apartándose de allí.

Aang se sorbió la nariz y miró hacia otro lado. Ella estaba ahora despidiéndose de Appa.

—Prométeme que la cuidaras —le pidió a Zuko por lo bajo, de modo que no pudiese oírlos nadie más.

Zuko lo pensó un momento. No acertaba a recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había faltado a su palabra, pero, ¿podría protegerla? ¿Realmente quería hacerlo?  
Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin contestó:

—Te lo prometo.

Aang sabía que podía confiar en él. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado. Volvió a montar en el bisonte, lanzando una última mirada a sus amigos.  
«¡Appa! ¡Yip, yip!» exclamó vehemente, mientras ella se despedía con la mano.

* * *

Empezaron a caminar uno junto al otro.

—Vámonos de aquí. Natsu nos espera. [1]

Katara estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién era esa mujer y porqué los estaba esperando, pero se dio cuenta de que sería una invitación para conversar. En lugar de eso, asintió en silencio con la cabeza.  
Anduvieron así durante un rato, sin decirse palabra, hasta que una señora desgarbada y rolliza le dio un brusco empellón.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, niña! —vociferó encolerizada.

Zuko se volvió para mirarla, ceñudo, pero siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bien. No es nada.

Era mucho más que nada, pero le gustaba la sensación de ser valiente. Más tarde podría curar el cardenal que le saldría usando sus habilidades de Agua Control, como siempre hacía cuando resultaba lastimada.

Katara apretó el paso sin saber lo que la apremiaba. Zuko la imitó. Doblaron la esquina y caminaron un poco más. Estaba anocheciendo, y arriba, en el cielo crepuscular, palpitaban indolentes las primeras estrellas.

—Llegamos —dijo él, deteniéndose en la acera—. Esa es la taberna.

Katara se paró en seco y examinó el lugar. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban ni de qué se iba a encontrar. Sus ojos azules se achicaron ligeramente.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —lanzó una risita nerviosa.

La taberna era un sitio lúgubre y desaseado. Las ventanas eran opacas y la suciedad se había acumulado en los cristales. Un descuidado letrero con el dibujo de una mangosta tuerta e hirsuta colgaba encima de la puerta.

Katara miró a Zuko. Él tenía ahora una expresión seria, no estaba bromeando. Tragó saliva de forma audible y sintió un escalofrío.

—No, no es broma. Mi tío conoce a la propietaria, se llama Natsu. Creo que ellos fueron… _amigos_, hace algún tiempo.

—Oh, bien. Andando entonces.

—Espera, ¿qué hay de tu collar?

—¿Qué con él? —inquirió recelosa.

—Bueno, es de la Tribu Agua del Sur, ¿no?

—En realidad, es de la Tribu Agua del Norte —se cruzó de brazos—. Las mujeres comprometidas usan collares con pendientes hechos de piedra tallada por el futuro marido.

Zuko resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sea como sea. Es fácil de identificar.

—Oh, entiendo —asintió con aire pensativo. Sabía lo que quería decir—. Sabes, no esperaba que los Maestros Fuego estudiaran la cultura de los pueblos a los que atacan.

Katara desató la cinta de color azul marino y guardó el collar sin mirar el pendiente. No quería ocultarlo. Era un regalo de su madre, lo único que le quedaba de ella. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño sin darse cuenta. ¿Por qué debía esconderlo nuevamente?

—Ya está —dijo enfurruñada—. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—No —concluyó—, todo está bien. Sólo era eso.

Cuando ambos entraron en la taberna, un pequeño racimo de campanillas de latón que colgaba sobre la puerta empezó a repiquetear estruendosamente. Ante ellos tenían una habitación pequeña y estrecha, iluminada levemente por farolillos de queroseno. Los muros estaban mohosos y cubiertos de polvo, y en los rincones había gruesas telarañas. Katara arrugó la nariz. Apestaba a tabaco y cerveza rancia.  
A los pocos segundos entró una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Se parecía mucho a Hamma, la chiflada Maestra Agua, aunque evidentemente era más joven.

—Buenas noches, señora. Yo soy Lee, el sobrino de Mushi.

Natsu trató de enfocar. Sus ojos parecían velados por una película pálida.

—¿Junior? ¿Eres tú?

Él asintió una vez.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Eres igual de guapo que tu tío. Muy alto y atlético —fijó la vista en el lado izquierdo de su rostro—. Lastima lo de tu cicatriz.

Katara se aclaró la garganta, incómoda, y Natsu giró la mirada hacia ella.  
Zuko se sintió agradecido por aquello.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo... uhh… Kuā Měi.

—Así que Kuā Měi, ¿eh? Ese nombre no te queda. Desde ahora te llamarás Ta Min —le tendió una mano rígida—. Es un placer conocerte.

Ella vaciló un instante y luego se la estrechó. Su piel era áspera y rugosa.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Queremos trabajar —le soltó Zuko de repente—. De lo que sea, cualquier trabajo estará bien.

—Qué interesante. Necesito algo de personal, sí, aunque no tengo mucho dinero. El salario que puedo abonar ahora es un poco… _escaso_ para algunos.

—Eso no importa, de verdad. Pero necesitamos también un lugar donde alojarnos, y algo de comida.

Una sonrisa maliciosa le cambió las facciones.

—Sí, puedo ayudarlos. Tengo una pequeña habitación libre allá atrás.

—¿Una sola? —inquirió Katara.

—Bueno, jovencita, esto no es una posada. Una sola habitación es lo único que tengo. Tómenla o déjenla.

—La tomaremos —dijo él—. La tomaremos.

Natsu los guió por un pasillo largo y oscuro, que se perdía al fondo en penumbra. Katara clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo enmoquetado. Podía oír los pasos ahogados de Zuko y su respiración acompasada. Inhalando y exhalando. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que pasar exactamente en aquella pocilga lóbrega y maloliente? ¿No había acaso ningún otro lugar disponible sobre la Tierra? ¿Algún lugar limpio, para variar? Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba actuando como una tonta.

—Aquí es —abrió la puerta de par en par—. Espero que disfruten su estadía.

Katara miró en derredor. Vio estantes llenos de cajas y objetos envueltos en papel, así como varios baúles cerrados y unos cuantos futones enrollados. El cuarto cubierto de tatamis tenía también una única ventana, angosta y rectangular.

—Buenas noches, tortolitos —dijo con voz melosa, y cerró la puerta al salir.

—¡No somos unos tortolitos! —gritó prácticamente Katara. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ella ya se había ido.

—Este lugar es… humm…

—¿Horrible? —intentó adivinar.

Zuko soltó una risita.

—Yo iba a decir acogedor, en realidad. Pero sí, es horrible.

Katara estiró un futón de color verde botella.  
Zuko se quitó la camisa, la dobló cuidadosamente y la sujetó bajo el brazo. Katara hizo una mueca de disgusto y apartó la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. ¿Por qué tenía que desvestirse en ese momento?

—Zuko, por favor, ¿podrías no desnudarte delante de mí?

—No me estoy desnudando —se tumbó boca abajo—, aún tengo puestos los pantalones.

Ella se metió en su propia cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los ojos apretándolos bien, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado activa para poder dormir. Se preguntó vagamente cuál sería el trabajo que Natsu le asignaría. ¿Camarera? ¿Cocinera? ¿Dependienta? No se le ocurrió ninguna alternativa, tendría que contentarse.

Zuko se removió inquieto.

—Tenías razón —admitió con cautela.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que dijiste antes. No sé nada de la Tribu Agua.

Katara se apoyó en los codos. Él se incorporó.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?

—Algo —se encogió de hombros—. Las costumbres de tu pueblo, supongo.

—Bueno, hay una tradición interesante que conozco muy bien. Es un rito de iniciación —suspiró profundamente y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos— Cuando un joven de la tribu cumple 14 años es llevado en un bote con su padre, y retado a esquivar témpanos de hielo en las corrientes fuertes del mar…

—¿Y cuál es la parte buena?

—¡Ya llegaba a eso! Si el joven lo logra, recibe una marca en su frente que simboliza su virtud. Yo, por ejemplo, gané la del valor.

—Vaya —dijo con voz apagada—, creo que no podría contar con mi padre para eso.

Katara dejó escapar un murmullo de lástima. Luego, carraspeó.

—No, creo que no.

—¿Y… cuál piensas que podría ser mi marca?

—No lo sé —miró al techo a dos aguas—. Un Maestro Fuego jamás podría convertirse en un miembro honorario de la Tribu Agua. Sería demasiado raro, ¿no?

—Tal vez sí, para _el Señor del Fuego_.

Zuko encendió una llama diminuta en el extremo de su dedo pulgar y jugueteó con ella distraídamente. Unas sombras alargadas y espectrales llenaban la habitación.  
Katara se dejó hipnotizar por el tenue parpadeo amarillento de la flama y olvidó por un instante lo que estaba pensando. Unos segundos más tarde, intentó retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—Y hablando del tema, ¿cómo está tu predecesor?

Su pregunta lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Ozai? —la miró fijamente, muy sorprendido—. Él se suicido.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?

A Zuko no pareció importarle, permanecía tranquilo.

—Se ahorcó en su celda hace dos semanas. Un guardia lo encontró.

Katara no tenía ni idea de qué decir o qué hacer. La noticia la había impactado ¿Le daba su pésame? ¿Se alegraba? No sabía cómo proceder.

—Oh…, Dios. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Obtuvo lo que se merecía y murió como lo que era, una persona terrible... Lo único que lamento es que se haya muerto antes de decirme en dónde está mi madre.

Katara no dijo nada. Se percibía tensión en el ambiente.  
«¿Qué haría Aang?», se preguntó desesperada. No era tan buena consejera como él.

* * *

[1] Natsu 夏 Significa verano en japones. La historia transcurre en el verano, así que me pareció oportuno llamar de esta forma al personaje.

**Notas del Autor: Este capítulo es ciertamente un poco más corto que el anterior, pero en verdad tenía muchas ganas de actualizar antes del miércoles.**

**Bueno, primero lo primero. Ya me han dicho que mi historia se parecía un poco a _Maestros Tormenta_ (escrito por ****Fandomme y traducido por ****MTBlac) pero, a pesar de que leí esa historia y de que me gustó muchísimo, no la estoy copiando. Esto de "la misión secreta" y de los "agentes encubiertos" se me ocurrió mientras miraba el ****episodio ****_Los Invasores del Sur. _El comienzo es un poco parecido, sí, pero el desarrollo y la conclusión son totalmente diferentes. **

**Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas al respecto. **

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	3. III

**La Mangosta Roja.  
**

**Prólogo: UA. Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, ****Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza. **

**Disclaimer: __****Avatar, The last airbender **es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

* * *

El corazón jamás habla, pero hay que escucharlo para entender.  
**  
Proverbio chino.**  


* * *

Katara se despertó poco a poco y se pasó diez minutos desperezándose. Levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, estiró sus extremidades y bostezó como lo haría un Alce León Dientes de Sable. Luego, se incorporó en la cama sin gran equilibrio y fue hacia la ventana, la abrió. Hacía un día maravilloso, y aunque era temprano, el sol ya calentaba.  
Por un momento se olvidó de dónde estaba. Pero enseguida recordó. La taberna. La misión. Zuko. Se volvió hacia él y lo miró. Estaba sumido en un sueño profundo. Advirtió inmediatamente que una hebra de babas le colgaba de un lado de la boca, y se preguntó, con bastante interés, si ella tendría el mismo aspecto bochornoso que él cuando dormía.

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo distrajo su atención. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —inquirió ella al abrirla. Era Natsu.

—Oh, Ta Min. Buenos días. ¿Y Lee?

Katara levantó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Todavía está durmiendo.

—Ah, bueno, no importa. Aquí tienes —le tendió dos cuencos azules. En el interior había una combinación de frutas variadas cortadas en trozos pequeños—. ¡Bon appétit! [1] Los veré cuando terminen de desayunar.

Natsu giró sobre sí misma y enfiló hacia la taberna, pero Katara la detuvo.

—¡Espera! ¿Dónde está el baño?

—Por allí —señaló el extremo opuesto del pasillo con la cabeza—. Aunque te advierto, el agua no funciona muy bien.

Katara volvió a entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Zuko seguía sin despertarse. Apiló los cuencos uno sobre el otro diligentemente, los dejó en el suelo junto a su futón y se inclinó hacia él.  
Pensó en Sokka y pensó en su padre, ellos también dormían como un tronco.

—Levántate ya —Katara lo sacudió por los hombros—. Es hora de trabajar.

Zuko farfulló algo ininteligible y abrió los ojos lentamente. Aún estaba soñoliento.  
Él quería volver a hundirse en su sueño; ella lo sabía. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

—Hola… —pronunció perezosamente, frotándose un ojo con la mano. Tenía el pelo revuelto y el pecho —desnudo y musculoso— brillante de transpiración.

—Hola. Ahí está tu desayuno.

Él examinó la comida y alzó su única ceja.

—¿Ensalada de frutas?

—No deberías quejarte, es fresca y saludable —frunció el ceño—. Lo único que lamento es que tenga papaya. Odio la papaya.

—Te la cambio por un poco de mango, ¿te parece bien?

—Bah, sólo es fruta —se puso en pie—. Mejor me voy a bañar —paseó la mirada por los rincones de la alcoba—, ¿has visto mi bolso? No lo encuentro en ninguna parte.

—Eh… sí —retiró las sábanas y descubrió un bolso abultado de color terracota—. Lo siento, es que no tenía almohada y…

—¡Babeaste mi bolso! —exclamó—. Tienes mucha suerte de que sea una Maestra Agua, o de lo contrario estarías en problemas.

La saliva se desprendió de la tela con un movimiento de su mano y se evaporó en el aire rápidamente. La tela ya no estaba mojada. Sacó unas cuantas prendas del interior.

* * *

Katara comprobó la temperatura del agua, vio que estaba bien, a patadas tiró su ropa al suelo en un gurruño y se metió en la bañera de patas de hierro fundido.  
Un largo suspiro se le escapó de los labios. El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Se hundió en ella todo lo que pudo y después volvió a salir. Era realmente placentero estar en contacto con su elemento natural.  
Cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco más. Se sentía feliz.  
«Esto…es…vida», pensó para sus adentros, saboreando cada una de las palabras. Ella permaneció allí durante un tiempo, y luego, cuando notó que sus dedos adquirieron la apariencia arrugada de las pasas secas, salió y se secó con una pequeña toalla de lino violácea. Era agradable estar limpia de nuevo.  
Se vistió a toda prisa y se dirigió al dormitorio. Zuko ya no estaba allí. Se acercó a su futón arrastrando los pies, lo enrolló cuidadosamente y se dispuso a comer su desayuno. Plátano, manzana y mango; la papaya había desaparecido. Engulló sistemáticamente la pulpa de fruta y bebió el jugo que se había estancado en el fondo.

—Muy bien. Hora de la verdad.

Cuando Katara llegó a la taberna, se encontró con que Zuko estaba sentado a un extremo de una polvorosa y pequeña mesa de roble. Natsu estaba sentada a su izquierda. Ambos la miraron.

—Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo —dijo la señora—. No podíamos empezar sin ti.

—¿Empezar con qué?

—¡Con las explicaciones, por supuesto! —respondió con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio—. Ahora ven, tenemos que hablar sobre negocios —hizo un mohín y se aclaró la garganta—. Como sabrán, aquí, como en cualquier otro lado, hay ciertas reglas que deben respetar. Regla número uno: el cliente _siempre_ tiene la razón, aún cuando no la tenga. Y regla número dos: Nada de pleitos —dirigió una dura mirada hacia Zuko—. No quiero peleas ni discusiones de ningún tipo, ¿entendido?

Zuko parecía completamente atónito ante la expresión airada en el rostro de Natsu. Él no era un pendenciero.

—Sí, no hay problema, intentaré comportarme.

—Perfecto. Entonces dime, querida, ¿qué sabes hacer?

—Yo, eh, sé cocinar. Soy una buena cocinera.

—Oh, sí, eso suena interesante. ¿Y qué hay de ti, muchacho? ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

Zuko permaneció en silencio. «¡Sé hacer Fuego Control!», sintió ganas de gritarle. Pero no lo hizo. Definitivamente debía decir algo.

—Puedo hacer té —respondió con un toque de petulancia—. Trabajé en el Dragón de Jazmín durante una temporada.

—Aguarda un momento, ¿ese asqueroso jugo de hojas caliente era… obra tuya?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo —suspiró con dramatismo—. Esto es lo que haremos: Ta Min se encargará de la comida, cocinará y limpiará los platos, y tú serás el camarero. Sólo tendrás que atender a los clientes y proveerles todo lo necesario para que estén... —se interrumpió en el medio de la oración, cambió de idea, sonrió y luego dijo—: No, no, no ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Los dos serán camareros!

—¿Los dos? —repitió Katara. No lo entendía en absoluto, ¿por qué querría que ambos tuviesen el mismo empleo? Eso no la beneficiaría en nada.

—Sí, por turnos diferentes. Verás, tú eres demasiado linda para permanecer oculta en la cocina, atraerás mucha más clientela como camarera. Y en cuanto a ti, bueno, simplemente no quiero que te acerques al té.

—Bien pensado —concedió ella, intentando reprimir una sonrisa—. Lee no tiene las mismas facultades que su tío para preparar infusiones.

—La verdad es que no. Ahora tengo que irme, pero pueden comenzar a limpiar la cocina.

Después de que Natsu se hubiera ido al pueblo a comprar algunas coles, Zuko y Katara limpiaron la cocina en silencio. Ella observó a su camarada fregar una cazuela de acero, pero aunque la tenía delante de sus narices, aunque parecía mirarla de verdad, se dio cuenta de que no la estaba viendo. Distraída, Katara se preguntó si se sentiría a gusto con su nuevo trabajo como camarero. A fin de cuentas, era difícil imaginar al Señor del Fuego sirviendo tragos a la plebe.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó abruptamente, cuando una de las asas —rota y afilada— le cortó el dedo anular. Un hilo de sangre corrió por su muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo—. Me corté.

—Déjame ver eso —le pidió Katara.

Zuko retrocedió un paso e instintivamente levantó la extremidad por encima del nivel del corazón para que la hemorragia disminuyera.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. No es nada grave.

—Yo decidiré si es o no es grave. ¿Quién tiene aquí las manos curanderas?

Katara no era una persona especialmente paciente. «Eso quiere decir que deberías quedarte quieto», le instó ella en silencio.  
El agua enjabonada del fregadero se elevó en el aire en una cuerda y se enrolló alrededor de la herida. Zuko hizo una mueca. El dolor era, aunque no desmesurado, muy agudo y punzante.

—Ya está —dijo ella, al cabo de unos instantes—. Como nuevo.

—Gracias —tragó. Había pasado del dolor al alivio en menos de veinte segundos—. Eres muy rápida para curar.

—Bueno, mis habilidades mejoraron mucho en este tiempo. Ya sabes, la práctica hace al maestro —se puso a pensar—. Curé a Aang, logré desvanecer la cicatriz que —«la bruja de tu hermana», le dieron tentaciones de decir— Azula le hizo.

Zuko empalideció. ¿Las cicatrices podían sanar? ¿Era eso realmente posible? Recordó de pronto lo que había sucedido en las catacumbas de cristal. El agua sagrada del Polo Norte tenía propiedades especiales.

—¿No necesitas algo… _particular_ para hacer ese tipo de cosas?

—Ya no —sonrió, un poco pagada de sí misma—. Te dije que había mejorado.

Él se quedó mirándola un rato largo con una expresión de asombro en los ojos. Intentó disimular. Katara estaba ahora retirando las incrustaciones de mugre adheridas a la encimera.

—Si quieres —se adelantó—, podría curarte a ti también. Ahí —le tocó el pecho con un dedo— tienes una cicatriz muy fea, y sé que es mi culpa que la tengas.

—¿Podrías hacerlo?

—Eso creo. Aunque será difícil y tomará tiempo. Podría doler bastante, también.

—No me sentiría como yo mismo si fuera de otro modo.

Katara esbozó una media sonrisa y reanudó sin muchas ganas el trabajo, concentrándose de nuevo en la suciedad de la encimera. Zuko humedeció un trapo lleno de agujeros y comenzó a restregar una taza de té.  
Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Ninguno de los dos habló.

—Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero quiero que sepas que lamento lo de Ozai. Sé que debes tener un montón de sentimientos complicados sobre esto —Katara lo miró a los ojos. Se sostuvieron la mirada—, pero él era tu padre.

Zuko desvió la vista hacia abajo y se dio la vuelta para ponerse de espaldas.

—Tienes razón —afirmó, casi sin darle importancia—, no es asunto tuyo.

* * *

El primer cliente del día fue un hombre gordo y andrajoso, de espaldas anchas y tez morena. Pidió un plato de Ramen y un té de ginseng.

—Como no sabemos a quién buscamos exactamente —dijo Zuko al entrar a la cocina—, debemos escuchar bien todas las conversaciones. La Mangosta Roja es famosa por atraer a _cierta_ clase de clientela.

Katara se cercioró de que los fideos estuvieran cocidos, los sacó con una espumadera, los removió para quitar el exceso de agua y después los añadió a la sopa en un bol. Agregó al caldo unos finos trozos de cerdo hervido y brotes de bambú.

—Muchísimas gracias —se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer.

Zuko frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto estás mirando?

Él gruñó como toda respuesta, alargó una mano con lentitud y la depositó sobre su mejilla con expresión de curiosidad. Katara dio un respingo. Su piel estaba empapada en sudor y olía levemente al humo de la taberna.  
Tal vez él no había pretendido que sus acciones fueran una invasión a su espacio personal. Pero así es como ella se las tomó.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—Tienes una hoja de té pegada a la cara.

Ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Una hoja pequeña y rugosa se le había adherido a las comisuras de la boca.

—Oh, sí. No me había dado cuenta. Por un momento pensé que tendría que golpearte.

Zuko abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió que se sonrojaba. Katara se echó a reír.

—Relájate, ¿quieres? ¡Estás todo colorado!

—Escucha, esto no es un juego. Esa gente es peligrosa, _realmente_ peligrosa, son verdaderos asesinos y maleantes. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

Katara se puso seria.

—Sé cuidarme sola. No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí.

—Entonces, demuéstramelo. No te pongas en peligro.

Katara se mostró enervada. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿Su jefe? Ella no recibía órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos de arrogante Maestro Fuego como él.  
Entrecerró los ojos y pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Luego carraspeó.

—¿Peligro? Me río en la cara del peligro. Soy una poderosa Maestra Agua y puedo defenderme perfectamente. Te he vencido a ti y a tu hermana, ¿recuerdas?

—No lo entiendes —bajó la voz—, hay algo más.

—¿De qué se trata?

Zuko tomó aliento de forma ostensible.

—Azula —murmuró, tenía que obligarse a decirlo—. Ella… escapó, de alguna manera.

A Katara se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Podía ser? ¿Sería posible? Después de haber saboteado exitosamente la coronación de Azula, ella había sido internada en un Centro de Sanación Mental en una isla de la Nación del Fuego, donde era vigilada y atendida las 24 horas del día. [2]  
Soltó el aire que había estado aguantando por lo menos desde hacía un minuto.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, con la voz más firme que pudo articular.

—Cinco días después de la muerte de Ozai.

Entonces era verdad. Le temblaron las rodillas durante un segundo y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Zuko pareció darse cuenta. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos; el intenso olor a humor le llenó la nariz nuevamente.

—Suéltame, Zuko, estoy bien.

—Pero estás pálida…

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó— Estoy bien. ¿Crees… crees que ella está detrás de todo esto?

—No tengo ninguna duda. Siempre fue una megalómana desquiciada. Posiblemente este liderando la rebelión ahora mismo [3]

El cliente profirió un grito estentóreo. El té debía servirse.

* * *

[1] Bon appétit: Buen provecho en francés.  
[2] La página oficial de Nickelodeon menciona esto que dije de Azula. De verdad la internaron en un loquero.  
[3] La megalomanía es un estado psicopatológico caracterizado por los delirios de grandeza, poder, riqueza u omnipotencia a menudo el término se asocia a una obsesión compulsiva por tener el control.

**Notas del Autor: Gracias a todos los que han respondido mis mensajes. Sólo me comuniqué con aquellos que en verdad me parecían fanáticos de la serie (y Zutarianos, por supuesto). Me siento muy feliz por haber recibido tan lindos comentarios *0*  
Esta capítulo fue más largo que el anterior y con más contenido Zutara, aunque todavía no mucho.  
**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	4. IV

**La Mangosta Roja.  
**

**Prólogo: UA. Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, ****Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza. **

**Disclaimer: __****Avatar, The last airbender **es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

* * *

El amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad.  
**Katara. Libro Dos: Tierra. Capítulo 2, Episodio 22. **_**La Cueva de los Dos Enamorados.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Catorce días después del novilunio, la Tierra se situó exactamente entre el Sol y la Luna. Los poderes de Katara se incrementaron esa noche, su energía aumentó y su fortaleza se volvió implacable. Se sentía bajo la Luna de la misma forma que los Maestros Fuego se sentían bajo el Sol, férrea e invulnerable. Era el momento perfecto para proceder.

Katara colocó dos jarras de cerveza negra sobre una desvencijada bandeja de plata y se dirigió hacia la mesa correspondiente. Allí, tres muchachos fornidos y francamente guapos, de unos veinte o veintiún años, la miraban fijamente. El más alto se llamaba Josuke, y era un cliente frecuente.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? —preguntó sistemáticamente.

—No, gracias. Es todo por ahora —uno de sus compañero le dio un codazo en las costillas—. Oh, sí, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a una fiesta mañana. Es el cumpleaños de mi hermano Hoshiko.

—Vaya, eso suena divertido, pero no creo que pueda ir —Katara rebuscó en su mente para encontrar una excusa—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, especialmente mañana.

Josuke sacó un par de Piezas del Reino Tierra de su bolsillo y las puso sobre la bandeja, junto con un papel pequeño y arrugado. Katara lo examinó con expresión acusatoria.

—Es la dirección —le guiño un ojo—. Te estaremos esperando, por si cambias de idea.

Katara respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró a la cocina con las piernas temblorosas. En otro momento, en otras circunstancias, habría aceptado ir a la fiesta de inmediato. Pero ahora no podía. Se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades.  
Zuko estaba inclinado sobre el fregadero, secando los cuencos del arroz. Alzó la vista ante el ruido de sus pisadas y se volvió hacia ella cautelosamente.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió.

—¿Entonces qué, _Lee_?

Aún después de semanas, era raro para ella llamarlo de esa forma.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

—¡Me estabas espiando! —declaró indignada.

—Primero, no te estaba _espiando_, te estaba _cubriendo las espaldas_. Y segundo, aún no me has contestado. ¿Iras?

—Por supuesto que no. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Ah, sí? —Zuko arqueó las cejas e imitó su tono de voz—. _Soy una poderosa Maestra Agua, me río en la cara del peligro_, ¿qué sucedió con todo eso?

Katara guardó la propina en la jarra de las propinas y dejó el papelito sobre la encimera. Lo fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos y luego suspiró. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de asistir, pero no sentía que fuera lo correcto. Tenía una meta que alcanzar, una misión, y no podía distraerse.

—Sabes que es diferente —sentenció.

—Han pasado casi quince días desde que llegamos aquí, y aún nadie ha sospechado nada. No creo que te descubran ahora, si es que decides ir.

Ella permaneció pensativa. Era una imprudencia estúpida e innecesaria, pero también resultaba enormemente tentadora. Dios, sí que era tentadora. Menudo disparate.

—De acuerdo, iré, pero con una condición —se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente y sonrió—, quiero que _tú_ me acompañes.

Zuko abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, sorprendido y casi enfadado. Katara sospechó que estaba pensando en iniciar una vigorosa defensa.

—¿Estás loca? —soltó de golpe.

—Nadie te reconocerá si usas una caperuza, además, mi hermano te mataría si algo me sucediera —levantó la mano cuando vio que se disponía a discutir—. No puedes dejarme sola con esos desconocidos. Pesara sobre tu conciencia lo que me pueda ocurrir.

No se le ocurrió ninguna forma de protestar. Su argumento era irrefutable.

—Muy bien —miró hacia el techo en un gesto de impaciencia—, te acompañaré. Un verdadero hombre sabe cuando rendirse —Zuko dejó la última palabra flotando. Él nunca se rendía, pero sí había aprendido a escoger bien sus batallas.

Katara dispuso seis galletas de arroz sobre un plato de porcelana con motivos azules y volvió al salón a toda prisa. De pronto, se recordó a sí misma a los catorce años, luchando en el lugar más sagrado del Polo Norte, dándole su merecido a Zuko. En su rostro afloró una sonrisa presumida y satisfecha. Se había esmerado tanto en la pelea, había luchado con tanta pasión, pero aún así no había ganado. El sol la traicionó, realzando los poderes de su enemigo.  
_Enemigo_. Era una palabra complemente inapropiada. Zuko ya no era su enemigo, era su camarada, su colega, su aliado. La relación que los unía no era tan estrecha, pero tampoco era inexistente. Ahora sólo lo tenía a él.  
Deposito las galletas en una mesa vacía y reunió con las manos las migajas de pan. Una mancha de vino decoloraba el mantel cuadriculado. La suciedad, por extraño que pareciera, le hacía pensar en Sokka. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermano en aquel momento?

* * *

Cuando el sol estaba más cercano al nadir y la noche era más oscura, el último cliente abandonó la taberna.  
Katara llenó dos cubos de agua fresca y se dirigió a la habitación tambaleante. Abrió la puerta empujando con la espalda.

—Espero que estés listo para tu primera sección de sanación.

Zuko estaba tumbado en la cama, acurrucado en una bola. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó con voz débil—. Estoy tratando de dormir.

—Sí, tiene que ser ahora. Tú mismo lo dijiste: _Tú creces con la luna, yo crezco con el sol_. No podemos desperdiciar una noche de luna llena.

Él hizo ademán de levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Pestañeó una y otra vez, y sus diminutas pupilas negras comenzaron a enfocarla. Katara retiró las sábanas que lo cubrían y las dobló cuidadosamente.  
Sintiéndose asaltado por una inesperada sensación de vulnerabilidad, Zuko extendió una mano hacia abajo y se cercioró con disimulo de que trajera puesto los pantalones.

—¿Podrías calentar el agua, por favor?

Siendo el gran Maestro Fuego que era, prestar sus servicios le agradaba enormemente. Introdujo un dedo en cada uno de los cubos y aumentó la temperatura. Un vapor húmedo y sofocante manó de los recipientes.  
Katara inhaló profundamente y enguantó sus manos con el agua; el calor se sentía reconfortante y lenitivo.

—Dime cuando el dolor sea más intenso.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Podía sentir las manos de Katara masajeando circularmente la región epigástrica de su abdomen.  
Una oleada de dolor lacerante removió sus entrañas, sabía que debía tener una gran cantidad de energía bloqueada en aquel sector.

—Distráeme —rogó—. Háblame de cualquier cosa hasta que esto acabe.

—Eh… —se devanó los sesos en busca de un tema interesante. Tenía que haber alguna manera de aliviarlo—. ¿Sabías que Suki está embarazada?

—¿Embarazada? —repitió, como si no acabara de creerlo—. ¡Caray, eso es maravilloso! ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Sokka?

—Bueno, la cosa es que aún no lo sabe, así que no se lo puedes decir. Francamente, le dará un ataque si se entera de esto.

—Yo jamás te traicionaría —Katara enarcó una ceja— otra vez —añadió rápidamente.

—Mai y tú, ¿ya han pensando en tener hijos?

Zuko tragó para deshacer el repentino nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No podía hablar de aquello todavía.  
Formuló la respuesta con sumo cuidado.

—A Mai no le gustan los niños, no tiene… —dibujó en el aire unas comillas— «instinto maternal».

—¿Cómo que no? Creí que todas las mujeres lo teníamos.

—No recuerdo que lo haya tenido nunca. Quizás se lo extirparon o algo así.

Katara no pudo reprimir la risa por más tiempo. Se imaginó a Mai sosteniendo en la mano un frasco transparente que contenía adentro su instinto maternal. Lo miraba con indiferencia y aburrimiento, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el cristal. Le dio una punzada en el costado y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Hacía meses que no reía así.  
Necesitó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—En todo caso, supongo que no tendrás que preocuparte por cambiar pañales. Los bebes babean, lloran y gritan; tal vez no sea una tarea idónea para todo el mundo.

Los ángulos exteriores de la cicatriz se habían contraído unos centímetros, pero el cambio era sutil, y no se notaba. La herida era demasiado profunda y las tres capas principales de la piel —la epidermis, dermis e hipodermis— se habían visto afectadas. Torció el gesto. No sabía si realmente iba a poder reconstruir esos tejidos.  
Usando el agua como catalizador, había sido muy sencillo sanar a Aang, pero con Zuko, las cosas eran diferentes. Su organismo no era igual de fuerte que el del Avatar, y era muy lógico que su cuerpo tampoco respondiese con la misma rapidez.

—No me duele tanto —comentó.

—Es que he terminado. Ya hice todo lo que podía hacer hoy. Estoy muy cansada para continuar.

—¿Y bien? —se sentó en la cama, la barbilla apoyada en las manos— ¿Cómo se ve?

Ella examinó su pecho detenidamente. Parecía más pequeña en cierto sentido.  
Suspiró, no podía mentirle.

—Casi igual. Las cicatrices son difíciles de curar, especialmente las viejas. Es por eso que ni siquiera me he ofrecido a hacer algo por —le señaló el rostro—, ya sabes.

Zuko se dirigió a ella con expresión sombría.

—Aunque pudieras, no dejaría que lo hagas. Esto —se pasó la mano por el ojo izquierdo— es parte de lo que soy. Me recuerda quién fui, y en quién me he convertido.

—Oh, parece que el general Iroh te pegó algo de su sabiduría. Bien por ti.

—Sí —esbozó una sonrisa—, quizás dentro de poco aprenda a tocar el Cuerno Tsungi y a jugar Pai Sho. Tal vez también engorde, no lo he decidido todavía.

Katara volvió a sofocar la risa y asió los cubos con desgano.

—Déjate de bromas y vuelve a dormir. Lo intentaremos de nuevo la próxima luna llena.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

—¿La he necesitado para traerlos aquí? No, tú descansa. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

* * *

El crepúsculo se desplegaba de nuevo alrededor de Ba Sing Se y en lo más alto del cielo fulguraban brillantes las primeras estrellas. Estaba oscuro y neblinoso, y aunque era verano, hacía un día muy frío.  
Natsu fregó los platos en una pila y los puso bocabajo sobre un trapo para que se secaran. Luego, los guardó en el armario de encima del fregadero.

Aquella noche Zuko era el camarero y Katara, la ayudante de cocina.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que era una buena idea esto de los turnos rotativos. La variedad endulza la vida cotidiana.

—Sí, eso creo. Yo, esto, me preguntaba si podría tomarme la noche libre, junto con Lee.

Supo el significado de sus palabras en cuanto las pronunció. _Junto con Lee_, podía malinterpretarse.  
Natsu sonrió con picardía. Efectivamente, había malinterpretado todo.

—Entiendo, yo también fui joven, ¿sabes? Una pareja normal necesita un tiempo a solas.

Katara se sonrojó y carraspeó nerviosamente. Odiaba las tergiversaciones. [1]

—Eh… Sólo queremos ir a una fiesta, un cliente nos invitó.

—Ya veo, pues tienen mi consentimiento. Han trabajo bien estas semanas, especialmente tú. Eres verdaderamente redituable.

—¿De verdad? ¡Vaya, muchísimas gracias!

—Oh, por favor, no me agradezcas por eso, agrádeseme por esto: Te prestaré algo ropa. No puedes ir a ningún lado vestida de ese modo, causarás una mala impresión. Y cuando tú causas una mala impresión, La Mangosta Roja causa una mala impresión, ¿comprendes?

Ropa limpia y posiblemente nueva. ¿Cómo rehusarse a semejante proposición? El vestuario que tenía estaba en pésimas condiciones, y pensándolo bien, tampoco era muy glamoroso. No tenía nada de malo querer verse bonita, aunque fuese sólo por un par de horas. Podía volver a ser una camarera zaparrastrosa al día siguiente. Nadie se daría cuenta de nada.  
Asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, espérame en tu habitación. Iré a revisar algunos baúles y a comunicarle la noticia a Lee. No tiene que seguir trabajando si tú no lo haces, no sería justo para él.

—¿Y qué sucederá con la taberna?

—Como ya lo habrás notado, La Mangosta Roja es el lugar más concurrido de Ba Sing Se. Podremos sobrevivir a un día sin ganancias, no será ningún problema. Además —bostezó—, yo también necesito un descanso.

* * *

—He encontrado algo que te encantará. Mira esto.

Extendió sobre los tatamis un precioso vestido en diferentes tonos de azul, con un estampado que representaba el agua del mar en color gris. Era sencillo, largo y sin tirantes, y estaba tejido en una seda de muy buena calidad. Katara se quedó tan sorprendida que se llevó la mano a la boca y no la bajó en un buen rato. Nunca había visto una ropa tan elegante. Recordó vagamente el majestuoso aspecto de la princesa Yue. ¿Se vería ella de la misma manera vistiendo algo así?

—Dios mío —dijo casi sin aliento—. Es… precioso.

—Sí, lo es. Pensé que te gustaría, combina con tus ojos.

—N-No sé qué decir.

—Di que lo cuidarás —guardó silencio e inspiró profundamente—. Es muy importante para mí. Lo use por última vez cuando tenía dieciocho años, para mi despedida de soltera.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dejó escapar un chillido de excitación—. Lo cuidaré como si fuera mío.

—Lo será por está noche. Ahora, póntelo, quiero ver cómo te queda.

Katara se sintió desconcertada. No quería desnudarse delante de esa mujer, pero intuyó, acertadamente, que ella no iba a retirarse. Respiró hondo. Cuanto acabara con aquello, mejor.

El vestido perfectamente ceñido al cuerpo le dejaba descubiertos unos hombros suaves y redondeados. Le quedaba bien, decidió. Su melena oscura y ondulada caía suelta hasta la mitad de la espalda. Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Tenía pensando recogerse el cabello en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, pero después cambió de opinión. Era hermosa, atractiva y cautivante en extremo, tal y como estaba.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que tengo el accesorio perfecto para ese atuendo —le mostró un collar de color azul marino con un pendiente de piedra que tenía tallado el símbolo del Agua Control. El collar de su madre.

—¿De dónde…?

—¿…saqué esto? Vamos, no habrás pensando que realmente iba a confiar en dos desconocidos así como así. No soy tan estúpida.

Katara le arrebató el collar y buscó frenéticamente alguna fuente de agua. ¿En dónde diablos había dejado su cantimplora?

—Cálmate, mujer. No me interesa quiénes sean ustedes o porqué estén aquí, sólo quiero que sepas que no pueden engañarme. Llevo muchos años en la profesión. Esto es, en última instancia, una simple advertencia.

—No puedo responder a ninguna pregunta.

—No tendrás que hacerlo —se dirigió hacia la puerta—.Espero que disfrutes la velada.

* * *

[1] Tergiversación: sinónimo de Malentendido.

Cuando digo que el sol estaba más cercano al nadir me estoy refiriendo a que es medianoche. Cuando es mediodía el sol está está más cerca del cénit (el punto más alto del cielo).

**Notas del Autor: Bueno, quiero agradecer especialmente a _Camila Fane, _a _PaoLa-Malfoy67_, a _Tentación Prohibida_ y a todos, todos los que se toman su tiempito para leer esta historia y comentar.  
Quizás este cap no sea especialmente largo pero creo que tiene más contenido que los tres anteriores. Si prestan atención se van a dar cuenta que ya se empieza a ver el tema de Mai (va por ese lado, va por ese lado). Obvio que eso se va a desarrollar mucho más tarde.  
La semana pasada hice un video Zutara y lo subí a youtube, los invito a todos a verlo si quieren. El link está en mi perfil. Me encantaría opiniones de eso también, es el segundo que hago ya =)**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	5. V

**La Mangosta Roja.**

**Prólogo: UA. Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar, The last airbender **_**es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.**

**

* * *

**_A veces eres el parabrisas, a veces eres el mosquito.  
_**Mark Knopfler.**

**

* * *

**Zuko estaba inmóvil, recostado como por casualidad contra el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones. En aquella noche fría, las calles estaban llenas de bullicio y movimiento. Y aún así, mientras mantuviera la cara algo escondida, nadie repararía en él. Todo el mundo miraba sus libros, o a sus amigos, o simplemente a otro lado. Era invisible.  
Alzó la cabeza cuidadosamente y miró de reojo por encima del hombro. Katara llevaba un vestido largo de color azul, con sandalias de tacón alto a juego. Su rostro se suavizó y quedó en blanco durante unos momentos.

—Siento mucho llegar tarde —se excusó— ¿Cómo me veo?

Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva.  
Se aclaró la garganta.

—Estás… bien. Me gusta el color.

¿Eso era un cumplido?  
Katara apretó los labios. «Bien» no era la palabra que quería oír.

—¿Te gusta el azul? —inquirió con escepticismo. Un Maestro Fuego al que le agradaban los colores fríos. Qué idea tan extraña— Pensé que sólo te gustaba el rojo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No todo es lo que parece, supongo.

—Entonces estoy… ¿bien?

—Sí, bien. Elegante.

_Elegante. Eso está mejor._

—¿Nos vamos?

Se vieron reducidos a andar a hurtadillas por callejones, girando para que la gente no los viera. Presurosos y agachados anduvieron a escondidas. Y por fortuna, nadie los vio, ni siquiera los que parecían mirarlos directamente.

Katara se abrazó a sí misma con ambos brazos y no tardó en empezar a tiritar. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía. Pero sí, hacía frío. Las calles estaban cubiertas por jirones de niebla y un viento muy fuerte doblaba las ramas de los árboles.  
Zuko notó que ella estaba temblando, contuvo la respiración para reunir coraje y le pasó el brazo por los hombros desnudos. Durante varios largos segundos, ella lo miró perpleja, con los ojos bien abiertos. El contacto de su piel abrasaba a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, y supuso, acertadamente, que él había aumentado adrede su temperatura corporal.

—Eh… —balbuceó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intento calentarte —contestó, tratando de sonar de lo más normal—. No quiero que te enfermes, eso no sería conveniente. No pretendía…

—Ya —lo cortó—, entiendo. No me puedo enfermar —reprimió un estornudo—. Creo que cada vez me estoy volviendo más friolenta.

—Te estás acostumbrando al calor. Es difícil enfrentar un cambio de temperatura tan abrupto después de haber vivido dos años enteros en la Nación del Fuego. Nuestro clima es muy estable.

—Y asfixiante —añadió gruñendo—. Ojala te equivoques, o de lo contrario no sé lo que haré cuando tenga que regresar al Polo Sur.

Ella sintió que los músculos de Zuko se tensaban.

—¿Regresaras? —preguntó en tono pausado.

—Es el lugar a donde pertenezco. Toda mi familia está ahí.

—¿Y qué hay de Sokka?

—Él volverá cuando termine la luna de miel. Suki está dispuesta a acompañarlo.

—Pero es la líder de las Guerreras Kyoshi. No piensa abandonar a su gente, ¿o sí?

—Está embarazada, Zuko. De cualquier forma no podrá pelear.

Él no dijo nada. Reinó un silencio sepulcral durante un segundo interminable y la atmósfera se cargó con una nueva sensación de incomodidad. Por supuesto que iba a regresar, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No podía vivir en la Nación del Fuego para siempre. Al estar en el Polo Sur, los Maestros Agua están totalmente en su hábitat, rodeados de nieve, hielo y mar.  
Katara suspiró. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar muy bien, sentía su brazo mucho más caliente que antes.  
Intentó romper el hielo, procurando relajar la tensión.

—Déjame adivinar, y tú te curaras milagrosamente de, humm… ¿qué era lo que tenías?

—Escarlatina —aclaró.

—Sí, claro, escarlatina. ¿Por qué elegiste esa enfermedad?

—Mi tío la eligió. Es contagiosa y se presenta con mayor frecuencia en niños pequeños. Yo quería que me diera Fiebre de dragón [1], pero no le pareció buena idea.

—Mientras que la gente crea que estás grave, qué importa cuál sea el padecimiento. A fin de cuentas, el resultado es el mismo.

—Sí, eso creo. Mira.

La música salía al exterior por las puertas abiertas de una casa humilde y pequeña y una procesión serpenteaba por la calle hacia la entrada. La mayoría de las personas eran hombres y mujeres jóvenes, de no más de veintitrés años de edad. La fiesta probablemente habría empezado alrededor de las nueve, o incluso a las diez, y los últimos estaban entrando. El zumbido del excitado parloteo se volvió cada vez más fuerte.  
Katara divisó a Josuke en el umbral, recibiendo a los invitados con mucha cortesía, y, disimuladamente, se sacó de encima el brazo de Zuko. Eso pareció captar su atención. Él siguió la dirección de su mirada y luego meneó la cabeza con aire reprobatorio. Se imaginó que, visto desde fuera, parecían novios.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió ella.

—En absoluto. Todo está bien.

No sabía en realidad si eso era cierto o no, pero parecía haber perdido el buen humor.

—¿Sabes qué? —susurró en voz baja, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Yo sólo quería venir aquí por una razón.

Él volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Podía imaginar perfectamente cuál era esa razón.

—Sólo quería ser yo misma durante un rato, ser —bajó aún más la voz— Katara. Estoy cansada de Ta Min. Harta, en realidad.

—Ta Min es un nombre muy bonito. Así se llamaba mi bisabuela materna.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá. Y pienso que ambas tienen mucho en común, sentimentalmente hablando.

A Katara no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello.  
Avanzaron por la acera.

—¿Sentimentalmente hablando? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Ella era la esposa del Avatar Roku, y tú —Katara lo fulminaba con una mirada amenazante. _Mide tus palabras_, pensó— posiblemente te conviertas en la futura esposa del Avatar actual.

—No seas bocón. Sugiero que tengamos más cuidado cuando hablemos de la vida amorosa de Aang.

Nadie les estaba prestando atención. De haberlo deseado, Zuko podría haber gritado que era el legítimo gobernante y soberano de la Nación del Fuego, y aún así, no hubiera obtenido ninguna respuesta.

—Quizá sea lo más sensato.

Intercambiaron con Josuke los saludos de rigor, pero fueron breves. Después, Zuko se repatingó en un sofá de terciopelo de color púrpura [2], delante del cual había un velador pequeño con varios libros de texto y manuales. Katara se sentó junto a él en el borde del sofá y miró en tor no a la ruidosa habitación. Se había abierto un espacio vacío en el centro, donde tres parejas se contoneaban de forma un tanto vergonzosa. Todos parecían divertirse, aunque la música sonaba tan fuerte y atronadora que le resultaba difícil saber si tenía algo de buena.  
Katara le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente y él la miró con su única ceja arqueada.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—¿Bailar?

—Sí, bailar. ¿Has oído hablar de eso, verdad, lo que uno hace en un baile?

Zuko abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Katara le agarró la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Él se balanceó con nerviosismo, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones. Aquello no estaba previsto. Puso resistencia durante un segundo mas y después exhalo ¿Tenía que hacer una reverencia, como se hacía antiguamente en los bailes? Decidió que no sería necesario. Apoyó una mano suavemente en su cintura y le tomó la otra con delicadeza. Ella colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre el de él. Notó las delicadas líneas de su cuerpo y sintió los pliegues de su vestido acariciándole las rodillas. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerle el cuello.  
Comenzaron a dar vueltas. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, pero él tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la pared encima de su cabeza. Estaba rígido, incómodo, como un pez fuera del agua. Katara se dio cuenta de que le sudaban las palmas de manos.

—¿Estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

Ahora le estaba prestando atención. Hizo un mohín.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

Katara se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies —él era ya mucho más alto que ella— y le puso la mano en la frente. Él la sintió tremendamente fría, y extremadamente suave.

—Uf, estás ardiendo. Has pillado algo.

—Estoy bien —afirmó con rapidez.

Se mezclaron entre los otros bailarines. Él la atrajo más hacia sí, sintiendo su calor contra el pecho, y a pesar de que lo más seguro era que no se percatara de nada, la dirigió durante un rato intentando controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Adelante, lado, pausa. Adelante, lado, pausa. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando. Trató de concentrarse en la música. Era una melodía lenta, triste, totalmente inapropiada para una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
Katara resultó ser una bailarina bastante buena. Recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se dejó llevar por la pista como en trance hasta el final de la canción. Entonces, se separaron.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. ¿Dónde quedaba la naturalidad entre ellos?

—Eh, ¿te traigo algo de beber?

—Por favor —accedió ella, aliviada por el peso que le había quitado de encima.

Zuko desapareció entre la multitud y Katara se sentó en el sofá nuevamente.  
«Eso fue bastante raro», pensó.

A los pocos minutos él volvió a aparecer con dos jarras de cerveza, que puso sobre uno de los libros.

—Lo siento. No me gusta el alcohol.

—A mi tampoco me gusta, pero es lo único que hay.

Ella examinó la bebida con una expresión sentenciosa. Nunca había probado la cerveza. Bebió un sorbo de su jarra. Era espumosa y amarga, pero no desagradable. Volvió a beber.

—Con calma. No es bueno que bebas si no estás acostumbrada. Podría hacerte mal.

Le sacó la lengua como una niña de cinco años.

—Muchas gracias. No necesito un chaperón [3]

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, una muchacha de ojos verdes y mirada perdida se acercó a ellos silenciosamente.

—¿Eres tú, princesita? —oyó preguntar a una voz conocida.

Miró los sucios pies que tenía delante y alzó poco a poco la vista hasta mirarla a los ojos. ¡Era Toph!  
Katara se puso de pie de un salto y la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó del suelo, atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo. Realmente era ella. Hacía meses que no la veía.

—Oh, Toph. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Ella retrocedió un paso, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? ¿Y porqué está Zu…?

Una mano le tapó la boca abruptamente, casi sofocándola. Toph no entendió a qué venía aquello.  
Zuko le facilitó una explicación rápida en voz baja:

—No puedes decir mi nombre, el de ninguno de los dos.

—Muy bien —se cruzó de brazos—, ¿qué está pasando?

Contrariados, Zuko y Katara se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué hacer. Finalmente, se hicieron señas para no decir nada.  
Él fue el primero en hablar.

—Te lo contaremos todo, pero no aquí. No es el lugar adecuado.

Y con esto, se pusieron en pie y abandonaron la casa.  
Guiados por Toph, caminaron cinco cuadras más o menos a la luz de la luna hasta llegar a una explanada de tierra al lado de las vías del ferrocarril. Allí, un grupo de personas aguardaba sentadas, rodeadas de bolsos y otras cosas similares. Katara vio pasar un tren a lo lejos, culebreando en una curva.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.

—A mi casa. Quiero saber lo que se traen entre manos.

El tren se detuvo delante de ellos y los tres se subieron al vagón.

—¿Y tú crees que a tus padres no les molestará que vayamos?

—Me importa un bledo si les molesta. Ustedes son mis amigos.

Se oyó el silbido de la locomotora y el tren se puso en movimiento.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a una mansión suntuosa y de grandes proporciones, con muros escarpados y terreno propio. Contiguo a la casa había un jardín extenso y hermoso, cubierto de verde y suave césped y adornado de flores, árboles y fuentes. Decorando la entrada, Katara divisó una majestuosa escultura de mármol blanco de un jabalí volador, con las alas desplegadas hacia arriba. Aquel, si mal no recordaba, era el símbolo de la familia Bei fong.  
Siguieron a Toph por un estrecho y ondulante sendero de grava que llevaba a la casa, y cuando ya estaban muy cerca, se abrió la puerta principal. Una mujer rechoncha apareció en el marco. Usaba un vestido largo de una pieza, simple de color oscuro, combinado con un delantal blanco y chorreras. Era una criada, o posiblemente un ama de llaves.  
La señora hizo una reverencia de cortesía, a la que Toph respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, y mantuvo la puerta abierta para dejarlos pasar. Susurró una bienvenida —o lo que ellos creyeron que fue una bienvenida— en un idioma desconocido.  
El interior era sorprendente, incluso más que el exterior. El vestíbulo estaba amueblado con lujo y elegancia. Las paredes estaban revestidas de opulento terciopelo naranja y muebles de madera tallados profusamente. Pero lo que revelaba mejor el buen gusto de la familia, era sin duda el enorme y ostentoso candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo abovedado.

La señora Bei fong entró decididamente en la habitación, llevando su cabello recogido en un simple rodete en la nuca.

—¡Toph! —exclamó— ¿En dónde has estado? —sus ojos se clavaron en Katara—. Aguarda un momento. Yo a ti te conozco, tú eres la novia del Avatar, ¿no? la Maestra Agua.

—Me llamo Katara —puntualizó.

Ella agitó una mano, indicando que eso ya lo sabía, y después dirigió la mirada hacia Zuko. Apenas pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Hizo la reverencia más profunda que era capaz de hacer, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad.

—Es un honor para mí estar ante su presencia —farfulló, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada.

Zuko desplegó toda su diplomacia. Era la primera vez que Katara lo veía hacerlo. Se puso derecho con un porte tan altivo que la hizo avergonzarse de no ser más que una muchacha corriente y moliente, y cuando habló, lo hizo en un tono de voz amable, muy similar al que Iroh solía utilizar.

—El honor es todo mío, señora. Me complace estar aquí.

—¿Crees que a papá le importará que se queden está noche? —intervino Toph, solo para asegurarse.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen.

Toph fingió que tosía, y su tos sonó algo así como: «¡Y tú te preocupabas!»

—¿Quieren comer algo? ¿Algún tentempié? —continuó la señora.

—No, gracias. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, sólo pídanlo. Estamos a su entera disposición —se volvió hacia su hija a regañadientes, aterrorizada de que Zuko pudiera desaparecer si le quitaba los ojos de encima un segundo—. ¿Te podrías encargar de mostrarles sus aposentos?

—No te preocupes, lo haré.

Se despidieron de la señora y subieron las escaleras a todo correr. Toph los llevó hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta con firmeza tras de sí y se zambulló en la cama rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Katara se embarcó en la narración de la historia, describiendo con lujo de detalles los sucesos más recientes. Zuko intervenía ocasionalmente, agregando alguna aclaración cuando correspondía, y pronto, el rostro de Toph se convirtió en un muestrario de muecas. Vaya, sí que sabía esperar y escuchar. No interrumpió en ningún momento, ni con un suspiro, ni con una exclamación, ni con una queja.

—Azula está loca, y podría hacer cualquier cosa. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

Toph meditó aquellas palabras.

—Así que —recapituló—, ¿la chiflada escapó? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Mató al guardia. Lo achicharró, prácticamente.

—Ya veo —susurró—. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Exacto. ¿Has oído hablar de algún disturbio por aquí? ¿Algo sospechoso?

—Asaltaron el Banco Central de Ba Sing Se hace como un mes, pero dudo que tenga algo que ver con todo esto. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ambos asintieron.

—Si supuestamente están haciendo un trabajo encubierto, ¿por qué fueron a esa fiesta? Es decir, era muy arriesgado.

—Supongo que fuimos por la misma razón que tú, para divertirnos un rato —respondió Katara—. Fue algo estúpido, pero jamás pensamos que alguien nos podría reconocer.

Toph enarcó una ceja. Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

* * *

[1] Fiebre de dragón: Enfermedad ficticia perteneciente al universo Harry Potter. Es una enfermedad que afecta a los humanos, cuyos síntomas son salpullidos de color verde y morado que aparecen entre los dedos de los pies y chispas que salen de las fosas nasales cuando uno va a estornudar.

[2] Elegí el color púrpura para el sofá por una razón particular: El color púrpura aporta la estabilidad del azul y la energía del rojo.

[3] Chaperón: Adulto que acompaña o supervisa a uno o más hombres/mujeres jóvenes y solteros durante eventos sociales, usualmente con la intención específica de prevenir interacciones sociales inapropiadas o comportamiento ilegal.

**Notas del Autor:**

**Mientras escribía este capítulo estuve escuchando muchas canciones de Eric Clapton (como Wonderful Tonight y More Than Words), también Baby Come Back, pero esa es de Player. Ah! Y Can I have This Dance?, de HSM 3 me ayudó bastante. Creo eso se nota mucho durante la fiesta. Así que cuando se menciona que "era una melodía lenta, triste, totalmente inapropiada para una fiesta de cumpleaños", imagínense alguna de esas canciones.**

**Me sentí rara cuando estaba redactando la parte del baile. Me lo imaginé muy claro y eso me gustó de verdad! Ojala ustedes también se lo puedan imaginar.**

**Siempre contesto todos los reviews, pero está vez pude contestar ninguno. Perdón :S**

**Voy a responder una pregunta muy interesante que me hizo **_**'ShiRLeY' xD**_**:**

_**Cuál es la verdadera razón de esto? Encontrar a Ursa?**_

**No, no es una búsqueda, es una investigación. Azula se escapó del Centro de Sanación Mental en el que estaba internada y se cree que, posiblemente, armó un grupo de rebeldes. El temor principal es que quizás quiera hacer algún tipo de atentado al Reino Tierra o intente derrocar al Señor del Fuego Zuko.**

**Una cosa más: Quiero hablar sobre el canon un momento. Bueno, yo ya estoy grande, tengo 19 años, y la verdad, no me interesan las peleas que haya entre unos y otros. A mí, personalmente, me gusta mucho la pareja de Zuko y Katara, pero no me repulsa Aang ni mucho menos Mai. Es más, me parezco muchísimo a Mai. Soy hija única, totalmente apática, y odio a casi todo el mundo. **

**Aclaro esto por si las dudas, nunca falta la persona obvia que te dice "KATARA AMA A AANG, ACEPTALO" **

**Ya sé cómo termina la historia, no necesito que me lo repitan otra vez, escribo este fic porque me entretiene y me parece divertido. Incluso estoy pensando en empezar otro fic Zutara (paralelo a este, obvio). Ya tengo pesando el nombre, **_**Felicidades**_**, pero no sé si hacerlo ahora o esperar a terminar La Mangosta Roja primero, ustedes que piensan?**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	6. VI

**La Mangosta Roja.  
**

**Prólogo: UA. Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, ****Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza. **

**Disclaimer: __****Avatar, The last airbender **es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

* * *

_La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días._

**Benjamin Franklin, estadista y científico estadounidense.**

* * *

La habitación de invitados que Toph le había asignado a Katara era grande y espaciosa, con una gruesa moqueta de color melocotón. Tenía cortinas con volantes y muebles antiguos, y una inmensa cama con dosel. De las paredes colgaban cuadros con marcos dorados: pinturas de paisajes, de animales y de plantas. Divisó un pequeño ramo de lirios amarillos en un jarrón de cristal y se dio cuenta de que el aire estaba cargado del aroma de las flores. Le pareció un adorno adecuado; representaba hospitalidad.  
Se volvió de espaldas a la ventana y se quitó el vestido con cuidado. Después, se dirigió al armario de roble, abrió las puertas cubiertas de espejos y lo colocó en una percha de madera. Tenía algunas arrugas a la altura de los muslos, pero, a pesar de todo, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Toph le había prestado un camisón de seda color marfil con ribetes de encaje blanco y mangas abultadas. Creyó que nadie lo había usado hasta entonces.  
Se puso el camisón y se miró en el espejo. La tela terminaba por encima de la rodilla y apenas llegaba a taparle el trasero. Parecía un disfraz mitad cortesana, mitad suripanta. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ella casi medía un metro setenta, pero Toph no medía ni uno cincuenta; era lógico que no fuera de su talle.  
Se metió en la cama y se acurrucó hecha un ovillo. No extrañaba para nada el viejo y apestoso futón de la taberna. El juego de cama era digno de una princesa: las sábanas eran blancas y las almohadas muy blandas. El cubrecama azul lavanda había sido plegado cuidadosamente anticipando la llegada de un visitante. ¿Qué tipo de personas habrían dormido allí anteriormente? ¿Nobles del Reino Tierra? ¿Poderosos terratenientes? Era difícil de imaginar.  
Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.

—Katara, soy yo —dijo Zuko en voz baja—, ¿puedo pasar?  
_  
¡Maldición!_  
Katara se incorporó sobresaltada, tomó la almohada precipitadamente y se cubrió los muslos con ella. Nada que no debía verse quedo a la vista.

—Adelante.

Zuko entró en la habitación. Ella podía reconocer su silueta claramente, recortada contra la luz, aunque los rasgos de su rostro permanecían ocultos. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados y una camisa blanca desabrochada.

—No quería despertarte, pero tenemos que hablar de algo.

—No hay problema, todavía estaba despierta. ¿Qué pasa?

Él dio unos pasos en su dirección y se detuvo a los pies de la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

—Qué raro, ¿tu cuarto no tiene balcón?

—No, no tiene. ¿El tuyo sí?

—Ajá. Uno enorme y lleno de lirios —señaló las flores con el mentón—. Los míos son de color violeta, creo.

—El Señor del Fuego Zuko merece sólo lo mejor —bromeó—. Es lo más razonable.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa burlona y alzó la nariz con gesto altanero.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La fama me precede.

Katara soltó una risita.

—Oh, cállate de una vez.

—Si quieres —le ofreció el brazo galantemente—, puedo enseñarte el balcón.

—Eh… No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ¿ves este camisón? —él alzó su única ceja. Katara estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, tapándose la ingle con la almohada. Vestía un blusón ligero y entallado, que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación—. No es muy apropiado para andar por ahí.

«No es muy apropiado para nada», pensó.

—¿Esa cosa es de Toph?

Katara se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa.

—A mí también me sorprendió, seguramente es un regalo de su madre. ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—De uno de los guardias. No quería que el señor Bei Fong me prestara su pijama.

Ella volvió a reír y observó su torso. La superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los contornos de su pecho y, bajo la camisa, se dibujan con nitidez los músculos de los bíceps. Zuko no era un hombre especialmente robusto —no tanto como La Roca, por lo menos—, pero sí tenía un cuerpo agradable. La rugosa cicatriz de su pecho parecía brillar a través de la ropa.

—Nunca te había visto de blanco —mencionó—. Te queda muy bien.

—Eh… Gracias.

—¿No deberías decirme que también me veo bien?

Él hizo una pausa.

—¿De verdad quieres que te diga cómo te ves?

Eso sonó como una amenaza.

—No, creo que no será necesario. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

—Bueno —carraspeó—. No quería inquietar a Toph, pero… no lo sé, nuestra situación me preocupa. No hemos hecho ningún avance todavía. ¿No deberíamos haber descubierto ya alguna cosa?

—Tu hermana no es tonta, Zuko, no va a dejar un rastro de migajas para que el Avatar la encuentre. [1]

—Ese es el problema, es _demasiado_ inteligente. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que se infiltró en la ciudad vestida como Suki?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

—Quizás sólo debemos tener paciencia. Nunca se sabe, tal vez las cosas mejoren pronto.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si nunca mejoran? No puedo creer que tenga que volver a lidiar con Azula. Después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que pasó, realmente pensé que la vida sería más fácil.

Zuko la miró con ojos tristes, frotando su pie contra la moqueta. Podía entender su abatimiento.  
Katara sacó las piernas por un costado de la cama y se acercó a él, olvidando por un momento el asunto de la almohada.  
Apoyó una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo. Parecía tan vulnerable y confundido. Se estiró sobre las puntas de los pies y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. ¿A quién le importaba con qué tendrían que vérselas más tarde? Sentía que, irremediablemente, se adentraban cada vez más en terrenos desconocidos. Enterró el rostro en su pecho y dejó que Zuko la abrazara. Él levantó las manos hasta los brazos de Katara, quien por un momento llegó a pensar que iba a apartarla de su lado, pero lo que hizo fue estrecharla contra él. La estrechó durante mucho tiempo —y quizá con demasiada fuerza—, sin hacer nada más, mientras a ella el corazón le latía con fuerza.  
Notó su aliento en el pelo, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuró finalmente, bajando la voz a cada palabra. No sabía por qué, pero tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Sus labios encontraron su oreja.

—Gracias, Katara —le susurró al oído.

Sintió la mano de Zuko, tímida al principio, que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Katara hundió los dedos en su cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con un ruido lejano y confuso. Era el abrazo más extraño y agradable que alguien le había dado jamás.

Se separaron. Ella miró el piso. Él la miró a ella.

—Casi me olvidaba de decirte algo importante: Natsu sabe que soy de la Tribu Agua.

Su comentario lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Encontró el collar de mi madre y reconocido el tallado. Ya sabes, el del Agua Control.

Zuko entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estuvo husmeando en nuestras cosas?

—Eso parece.

—Vaya, entonces era cierto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—Mi tío tuvo una especie de… relación con ella. Es difícil de explicar, pero creo que sucedió durante el asedio de Ba Sing Se. Sea como sea, la cosa es que me dijo que tenga cuidado con ella. Es bastante perceptiva.

—¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por nada. Si no nos metemos en sus asuntos, ella tampoco se meterá en los nuestros. No creo que sea la clase de mujer que le gusten los conflictos.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vamos a hacer nada?

—Estoy abierto a sugerencias, si tienes otro plan.

Katara se devanó los sesos en busca de una idea, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

—No tengo —admitió finalmente, y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo expuestas que estaban sus piernas en realidad. Se aferró al dobladillo del camisón. Miró atrás, en dirección a la almohada, y después volvió la vista hacia él. Zuko mantenía la mirada fija en su rostro. Katara regresó a la cama, caminando hacia atrás para esconder su trasero.

—Siento haberte obligado a bailar conmigo está noche —confesó—. Es evidente que no te gustan esas cosas.

Zuko esbozó una sonrisa y cruzó la habitación. «¿Me puedo sentar?», le preguntó, señalando el cubrecama. Katara se apartó para dejarle espacio, subió los pies a la cama y se abrazó las rodillas. Él se sentó a su lado. Sus brazos se rozaban ligeramente.

—No estuvo tan mal. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y que hay de los bailes reales? ¿No tienes que participar en esos eventos?

—Bueno, sí, _técnicamente_. Aunque siempre puedo fingir una enfermedad.

Ella torció el gesto.

—Eso no es correcto. No puedes desentenderte de tus obligaciones.

—¿Crees que estaría aquí si realmente me desentendiera de algo?

Buena pregunta.  
Se aclaró la garganta.

—No, creo que no. Aunque sí fue un poco irresponsable haber ido a esa fiesta.

—Por parte de ambos —agregó él—. Sólo quería que te distendieras un rato. Estabas muy cansada y nerviosa.

—¿Yo? —soltó una risotada— ¡Tú estabas insoportable! _Cuidado con esto, cuidado con aquello_. No dejabas de fastidiarme.

Zuko miró el techo. Tenía cara de cansado.

—Puede ser, pero mientras estemos en Ba Sing Se, yo tengo que cuidarte.

Algo en aquella frase la hizo sonreír. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Sabes? No necesito que nadie me cuide, soy una chica grande, pero… gracias, por hacerlo de todos modos.

* * *

La criada entró en el comedor, llevando una bandeja grande de plata cargada con una tetera, unas tazas y una cesta llena de buñuelos con chocolate. Dejó el contenido de la bandeja sobre la mesa y se retiró de la habitación con una reverencia. Toph tomó un buñuelo, se lo llevó a la boca y le dio un mordisco, masticando vigorosamente. Zuko la observó comer, impresionado, no era para nada femenina.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó con la boca llena.

Él examinó la cesta receloso.

—Eh… no gracias.

Ella se encogió de hombros y exclamó: «¡Más para mí!».

Por ser educado, tomó un sorbo de su taza.

—¿Sueles ir seguido a esa parte de la ciudad?

—Tanto como puedo. Estoy cansada de la aristocracia, de los modales y todo eso. Es muy aburrido, aunque tú ya lo debes saber, _Señor del Fuego Zuko_.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Es un poco abrumador, a veces, pero tampoco es tan malo.

Toph se apartó el flequillo de los ojos. Tenía un poco de chocolate en la barbilla.

—Quizá no lo sea para ti. Nadie te dice lo que tienes que hacer. ¡Oh! Tenemos compañía. Buenos días, Katara. ¡Uau, te ves estupenda!

—¿En serio? Muchas —de repente, recordó que su amiga era ciega—. Ja-ja, muy gracioso, Toph.

Katara se sentó junto a Toph, frente a Zuko, que bebió otro sorbo de su taza. Ahora, por lo menos, traía puesto un batín.  
Ella se sirvió un poco de té, tomó un buñuelo y entero se lo introdujo en la boca.  
Notó que Zuko la observaba.

—¿Qué? —inquirió a la defensiva.

—Nada, sólo me estaba preguntando a qué se debía la extraña adición que las chicas tienen con el chocolate.

—Para tu información, el chocolate tiene un poder antidepresivo y tranquilizante mucho mayor que cualquier infusión.

—Y sabe bien —agregó Toph, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Zuko hizo un mohín, se puso de pie y flexionó un brazo hacia atrás por el lateral de la cabeza hasta tocar con la mano el omoplato contrario. Cogió el codo flexionado con la otra mano y lentamente tiró de él hacia abajo. Luego, rotó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Su cuello emitió un tronido.

—¿Puedo entrenar en el parque? Hace quince días que estoy holgazaneando.

—Sí, seguro, diviértete. Sólo intenta no prender fuego mi casa, ¿quieres?

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Recuerda: tenemos que volver a La Mangosta Roja. Así que apresúrate.

Toph chasqueó la lengua y se volvió hacia Zuko.

—Tú tomate todo el tiempo que desees. Yo ya me encargué de ese asunto.

—¿Cómo que te _encargaste_ de él? ¿Qué hiciste, Toph?

—Nada malo, si es lo que insinúas —simuló una expresión inocente—. Envié un halcón mensajero avisando que volverán al anochecer.

—No podemos quedarnos tanto, Toph. Natsu nos espera.

—Vamos, Katara. Sólo serán un par de horas más.

Katara interrogó a Zuko con la mirada. Este vaciló; pero al cabo de una breve pausa dijo resueltamente:

—Katara tiene razón. No podemos quedarnos.

—¡Bien! —exclamó con tono acusador—. Abandonen a la niña ciega.

Katara le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero ella lo apartó bruscamente.

—Almorzaremos aquí, pero luego nos iremos.

—De acuerdo —resopló ella.

* * *

Zuko cerró los ojos, colocó una mano sobre su abdomen e inspiró profundamente. Sentía cómo se desplazaba el diafragma, permitiendo la expansión de la caja torácica. Los hombros y el pecho no se movían. Exhaló despacio y sintió cómo el diafragma volvía a su lugar. Inspiró profundamente por segunda vez y se concentró en la respiración. La respiración diafragmática consumía menos energía que la pectoral. Como un buen Fuego Control era el resultado de una buena respiración, los ejercicios respiratorios eran uno de los primeros pasos más importantes para los Maestros Fuego que comenzaban. Él no era un principiante, por supuesto, pero de todas formas le gustaba tomarse unos minutos para realizar los ejercicios de básicos de calentamiento.  
Notó que la energía fluía con suaves impulsos a través de su cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba. El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo.  
Comenzó a entrenar.  
Lanzó un puñetazo al aire, como peleando con un enemigo invisible, y generó una pequeña pero extensa bola de fuego. Las llamas se disolvieron en el aire. Luego, practicó los misiles flameantes, y dio varios golpes giratorios, creando aros y anillos de fuego. Pasó una hora y media disparando chorros de fuego de las huellas de los dedos, creando látigos y dagas, y en una oportunidad, casi incendió las tupidas ramas de un abeto que se hallaba junto a la entrada.

—Eso estuvo cerca —oyó que le decía una voz a sus espaldas.

Zuko se giró. Katara estaba ahí, sosteniendo en las manos dos frutos con forma elipsoidal.

—Creí que quizás te gustaría un refrescante jugo de sandia muy helado.

Zuko se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se acercó a ella con aire de satisfacción. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía. Tomó una de las frutas y le quitó el popote.

—¿Siempre observas a la gente cuando entrena?

—No siempre. Sólo cuando tengo ganas de participar.

Zuko se tumbó de espaldas sobre la hierba y Katara se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, al estilo de los indios. Era un día verdaderamente espléndido, con un sol resplandeciente y unas cuantas nubes algodonosas en el cielo. El viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles desatando una melodía que invitaba a relajarse. El ambiente era muy ameno y, afortunadamente, el calor no era tan extenuante como en otros días.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no peleare contigo. Te quieres aprovechar de mi cansancio para patearme el trasero, no creas que no lo sé.

—Me atrapaste —rió—. Eres muy intuitivo para ser un Maestro Fuego.

—Y tú muy ingenua.

A Katara no pareció gustarle esto, puso una expresión desagradable y le pellizco el brazo muy fuerte.

—¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Por que te lo merecías. Si hasta ahora no sabes que no es prudente provocar a una Maestra Agua, algo anda muy mal en tu cabeza.

—Mi cabeza está bien, gracias por tu preocupación. Aunque —se incorporó— te puedo mostrar una nueva técnica, si quieres.

—¿Qué técnica?

—Bueno, todavía no tiene nombre. Yo la inventé, ¿quisieras verla?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, intrigada. Zuko extendió la mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba, y una flama pequeña surgió de su piel. La llama se volvió de color amarillo pálido y se hizo más alta. Parecía una antorcha débil y brillante.

—Tócala —le ordenó.

Katara alzó las cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Debía ser una broma. Frunció los labios y miró a Zuko. Su expresión era tranquila, impasible, y sus ojos le parecieron más oscuros que nunca.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó, al notar su vacilación. Ella volvió a asentir—. Entonces, tócala, no te quemaras.

Katara alargó una mano temblorosa, mientras alzaba la vista para mirarlo, y hundió rápidamente los dedos en la llama. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. No quemaba, no ardía ni dañaba. Era suave y benigno, como el agua caliente. Recordó el dolor que había sentido cuando Aang la quemó por accidente, y se preguntó por qué no sentía lo mismo. Estaba sorprendidísima.

—El fuego es energía, el calor que cada persona lleva en su interior. Quería saber si podía hacer algo que no lastimara. Ya sé que parece una técnica inútil pero…

—Es genial —lo interrumpió—. Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible.

_El agua trae curación y vida, pero el fuego trae sólo destrucción, dolor y muerte; fuerza a los que llevamos esta carga a caminar al filo de la navaja entre la humanidad y el salvajismo. Finalmente, somos destrozados. _[2]

Ella giró la mano para quedar palma con palma y enlazó los dedos con los de él. El fuego se extinguió, pero pequeñas flamas doradas lamieron las junturas.

—Ser un Maestro Fuego es un asunto complicado.

—Lo sé. Es decir, no lo sé. Sí lo sé y no lo sé. No lo sé con exactitud, pero siento que sí lo sé. El primer maestro de Fuego Control de Aang se llamaba Jeong Jeong, y fue alguna vez un gran almirante de la fuerza naval de tu nación. Él tenía ciertos… sentimientos encontrados con respecto a su poder.

—¿Jeong Jeong? Sí, lo conozco. Es miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

—Ajá. Como sea, me parece verdaderamente genial que hayas creado algo como eso —repitió—. ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

—Hummm... no sé —miró al cielo, sus ojos brillaban como carbones encendidos—. ¿Qué nombre le pondrías tú?

—Pues… —se frotó la nuca—, no soy muy buena para estas cosas, la verdad.

—Haz el intento.

—Bueno… ¿qué te parece El Fuego Benigno?

Él se echó a reír. Katara apartó su mano.

—¡Te dije que no era buena para esto de los nombres! —exclamó ruborizada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se enjugó una lágrima, procurando contener la risa—. No estaba tan mal.

—Bah, cállate —Katara le dio un sorbo postrero y ruidoso a su popote, con el ceño muy fruncido—. Eres un odioso, ¿lo sabías?

* * *

[1] Alusión al cuento de hadas _Hansel y Gretel_. Me pareció divertido comparar a un niño tan inocente como Hansel con Azula XD

[2] Jeong Jeong, _El Desertor_.

**Notas del Autor: Siento como si me hubiese tardado toda la vida en publicar este capítulo, ¡perdón! Pero quería hacerlo más largo y lo tuve que revisar muchas veces porque no quería que me fuera a quedar mal.**  
** Bueno, divagué un poco, ¿no? XD Igual me pareció divertido y adecuado. ¡A partir de los siguientes dos capítulos se complica todo!**  
** Gracias a _KaoruB _por ese maravilloso, maravilloso review, comentarios como el tuyo me animan a seguir escribiendo y a no abandonar. ¡Muchas gracias!**  
** Y para responder a la pregunta de _isabelmasen_, el final de Harry Potter la verdad no me gustó. Esperaba otra cosa, algo así como un broche de oro. Aunque la serie estuvo buena de todas formas, la prefiero antes que a otras series que hay ahora. La película todavía no la vi, la voy a ver mañana con una amiga, y, ¡a propósito! Voy a ser testigo de un casamiento el año que viene, ¿no es genial? :D**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Y gracias especialmente a _Camila Fanel_, _Chris _, _06kathy12_, _youweon_,_ Tentacion Prohibida_ y a todos los reviewers frecuentes. ¡Son los mejores!  
PD: La próxima historia la voy a publicar cuando termine esta.**


	7. VII

**La Mangosta Roja.  
**

**Prólogo: UA. Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, ****Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza. **

**Disclaimer: __****Avatar, The last airbender **es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

* * *

_Si amas a alguien lo dices. Lo dices de inmediato y en voz alta, porque de lo contrario, el momento pasa... y se va.  
_**Michael,** _**La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo.**_

* * *

A las diez de la noche del día siguiente, Katara experimentó una fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_. Vio la silueta familiar de un tipo moreno, elegante, con ropa del Reino Tierra, sentado en una esquina tranquila, tomando una cerveza con otro sujeto. Le pareció que lo conocía de alguna parte y se puso a rebuscar en su memoria. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan conocido? Fijó la mirada en él. Debía tener al menos cuarenta años.  
Abrió y cerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar su rostro, y sólo entonces lo reconoció: ¡Era un Dai Lee!  
Estaba tan desesperada por oír la conversación que agarró un trapo y empezó a limpiar el suelo, cosa que nunca hacía en realidad.

—Estoy indignado —declaró el acompañante—. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir hasta allá?

El Dai Lee terminó su cerveza y depositó ruidosamente la jarra sobre la mesa. Después, contestó:

—Porque es lo más prudente. Recuérdalo, tenemos órdenes explicitas: nada de reuniones de tres o más personas en lugares públicos.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, pero no me agrada. Es una estupidez.

—Es nuestra última oportunidad, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Escuchó resoplar al acompañante con ruido por la nariz.

—No, por supuesto que no lo olvidé. ¿Podemos irnos ya y terminar con esto de una vez?

—Sí, de todas formas el grupo nos espera. ¿Camarera?

Katara se puso de pie de un salto y aguardó a que el corazón le volviera a latir con normalidad.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó, casi demasiado nerviosa para hablar.

—Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta —contestó el Dai Lee.

—Oh, no se preocupen por eso —señaló las jarras vacías—. Estas son invitación de la casa.

El acompañante le agradeció la gentileza con la suficiencia de alguien que se sabe muy apuesto. Katara respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, simple y distante.  
Los hombres se pararon, le dieron las buenas noches y salieron de la taberna. Katara volvió la vista hacia la cocina. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Avisarle a Zuko y desperdiciar valiosos minutos explicando que quizáshabía dado con un Dai Lee? No, no podía perder el tiempo.  
Decidió actuar por su cuenta. Los siguió procurando no hacer ruido. Se recató entre zarzas, para que ellos no la viesen, pero a veces una hoja seca crujía bajo sus pies. Los hombres se detenían, miraban alarmados alrededor, pero no veían nada ni a nadie y reemprendían el camino suspirando.  
Recorrieron un largo trecho hasta llegar a una casita destartalada, con la puerta y las ventanas tapiadas con tablones envejecidos. Los tipos entraron, muy campantes, pero ella se escabulló en la oscuridad para poder escuchar algo de lo que sucedía adentro. Pegó la oreja a la ventana y así pasó un largo rato.  
Oyó un murmullo de voces masculinas:

—¿En dónde diablos se habían metido? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Nos retrasamos un poco —dijo el acompañante, un poco a la defensiva—. ¿Podemos acabar con esto de una vez?

—Muy bien —accedió el primero—, ¿encontraron alguna cosa?

—No —contestó el Dai Lee—. No encontramos a ninguno de nuestros colegas, seguramente abandonaron la ciudad. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Reclutaron a alguien?

—No, lamentablemente; no tuvimos mucha suerte.

—¿Y qué vamos hacer?

—Bueno, seguiremos buscando gente, y si no encontramos a nadie, volveremos a la isla.

—¿A la Isla Ember? —inquirió una mujer—. Debes estar bromeando, no pienso volver ahí.

—Esto no se trata de ti o de lo que tú quieres, son ordenes de la princesa.

—_Ex_-princesa —lo corrigió.

De pronto, Katara sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro, que violenta, agresiva y rápidamente la hizo girar.  
Era Zuko; él le tapó la boca con la mano y le retorció los brazos hacia atrás. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido y los labios apretados en una línea severa. Parecía molesto e indignado, como apunto de estallar.  
Ella pugnó por zafarse de su agarre, pero él no la soltó. Lentamente le destapó la boca y le acercó la nariz a la cara. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en los labios. Ella se quedó muy quieta, casi sin respirar, mirándole alternativamente la boca y los ojos.  
Medio minuto después, él se apartó. Su mirada era insondable y su postura muy tensa. Katara abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Él exhaló un suspiro y la abrazó muy fuerte, apretándola contra su pecho. Aquel abrazo no se parecía en nada al de la noche anterior. Era tosco e inesperado.

—Nunca más me vuelvas a asustar así —gruñó, con la voz llena de temblores.

Katara lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Me estabas siguiendo —sentenció. No era una pregunta—, ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Yo soy el que quiere respuestas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué desapareciste?

—¡Shhh! No me dejas oír.

Ella volvió a apoyar la oreja en la madera que cubría los cristales e inclinó lateralmente la cabeza para no perder palabra. Zuko la imitó.  
Hubo ruido de sillas que se retiraban, frases diversas y una puerta que se cerraba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—…y yo buscaré las provisiones. ¿Cuánto durará el viaje?

—Un par de días. Ustedes tres irán esta semana y nosotros cuatro la siguiente.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no —protestó la mujer—. Nosotros no le daremos las malas noticias a la loca, de ninguna manera.

—No son malas noticias.

—¿No lo son? —Katara detectó el sarcasmo—. Bien, entonces tú te encargarás de decirle que no encontramos nada. Se pondrá muy feliz.

La charla se extendió durante una hora y media, pero, a pesar de que hablaron de muchas cosas, no obtuvieron ninguna información de utilidad. El único dato importante que pudieron obtener fue la presunta ubicación de Azula: La Isla Ember.  
Ahora sabían adónde dirigirse. Finalmente, el camino se había despejado.  
Mucho después de que la reunión terminara, Zuko y Katara permanecieron allí, escondidos en el callejón, procesando en silencio lo que habían oído. Estaban abrumados, pero también muy felices.  
Una oleada de emociones los invadió, la euforia, ansiedad, desconcierto e impaciencia. Supieron, de forma instintiva, que debían ponerse en movimiento.  
Zuko fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Debemos ir a la isla —declaró.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos, _genio_? No tenemos dinero.

—Corrección: _Tú_ no tienes dinero. Yo me traje algunas monedas de oro de contrabando.

Katara se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Desobedeciste a tu tío? —inquirió.

—No creo que seas la más indicada para hablar del asunto. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sintió una súbita sensación de culpa, pero no le prestó atención.  
Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, lo más rápido y brevemente posible.

—¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te hubieran atrapado?

—No lo sé —respondió, y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos—. ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido?

Zuko se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y volvió la vista al suelo, pero Katara, que no estaba para juegos, lo tomó del mentón con decisión, le levantó la cabeza que él agachaba y lo obligó a mirarla cara a cara. Bien de frente.  
Él tragó saliva.

—Yo… no quiero que nada te pase, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella.

Él tardó un segundo en responder.

—Porque eres mi compañera, y, te guste o no, mientras estemos juntos en esto, yo te protegeré.

Katara bajo la mano lentamente, sintiéndose como una tonta.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues déjame decirte una cosa, señor _Yo-Soy-Un-Arrogante-Sabelotodo_, no necesito nada de ti, absolutamente nada. Así que ahórrate la molestia, ¿quieres? No soy un perro al que tengas que cuidar.

Zuko frunció el ceño con aire amenazador.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Intento hacer algo bueno por ti!

—¡Precisamente! Eres malo siendo bueno. Tendrías que darte cuenta.

Él le dio la espalda y permaneció callado, sin decir una palabra. No la contradijo ni trató de disuadirla. Katara tenía razón, era malo siendo bueno, siempre lo había sido. Cuando tenía que ganarse un lugar para ser aceptado en su nuevo grupo, le había quemado los pies a Toph, y en Ba Sing Se, había traicionado a su tío.  
No era el Señor del Fuego, era el Señor de las Equivocaciones.

—Esta conversación se terminó.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: ¡Perdón! Sé que no les gustan los capítulos cortos pero así salió este. En realidad, como yo lo había planeado, este iba a ser el más largo y detallado de todos, pero, al final, fue todo lo contrario XDU**  
** También me disculpo por no haber contestado reviews, estuve muuy ocupada esta semana.**  
** Gracias _'ShiRLeY' xD _por todos tus comentarios, fueron encantadores. Los leí a todos y tengo algunas cosas que decir:**  
** Se encontraron a Toph porque (como dice en el primer capítulo) ella estaba en Ba Sing Se y suele frecuentar la parte más pobre porque ahí, según ella, es donde esta la verdadera acción. Se encontraron, obvio, por casualidad, pero aunque no era probable que eso sucediera, sí era posible.**  
** Después, esa nueva técnica de Zuko no va a tener gran relevancia en el futuro, sólo es algo que él inventó para probarse a sí mismo que sus poderes no sirven únicamente para dañar.**  
** _Camila Fanel: _Te deseo todo lo mejor, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu evento, y, en cuanto a la historia nueva… bueno, ya la estoy escribiendo y si bien pienso publicarla cuando termine esta, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo antes. Eso va y viene, igual espero contar con todos ustedes para leerla cuando quiera que nazca XD Es una historia mucho más comprometida y donde van a haber escenas más explicitas que las que va a haber en este fic.**  
** _KaoruB: _¡Yo también soy de Argentina! Y no te preocupes, cuanto más extensos y detallados son los reviews, ¡más me gustan! Me encantan tus comentarios.**  
** Ya no los aburro más, me voy.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	8. VIII

**La Mangosta Roja.  
**

**Prólogo: UA. Posguerra. Dos años después de la batalla final, ****Zuko descubre una amenaza latente en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se: un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un viejo y poderoso enemigo. Junto a Katara, deberá hacer todo lo posible para eliminar esa amenaza. **

**Disclaimer: __****Avatar, The last airbender **es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon y de sus creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

* * *

_No pretendas apagar con fuego un incendio, ni remediar con agua una inundación.  
_  
**Confucio, filósofo chino.**

**

* * *

**Para llegar a la Isla Ember tenían por delante un viaje de cuatro horas en tren hasta la bahía y desde allí dos días en barco, si el clima los amparaba. Una tormenta grande podía demorarlos unos días, o incluso una semana más.

Katara había viajado por todo el mundo y conocido las cuatro naciones, pero, luego de dos años de inercia completa, el trayecto hasta la isla le parecía interminable. No quería compartir más tiempo con el Capitán Gruñón, con su carácter mal habido y su actitud dictatorial. Lo único que quería era regresar al Polo Sur y ver a Gran-Gran nuevamente.  
Supuso que Zuko se sentía de la misma manera. Seguramente, él también estaba ansioso por volver a su hogar, a la opulenta Nación del Fuego, donde podía ser un monarca acaudalado y poderoso. Tener personas que obedezcan incondicionalmente sus deseos y órdenes debía ser algo difícil de prescindir, una vez que te acostumbrabas a ello.

Consideró por un momento todo lo que Zuko había sacrificado para encontrar a su hermana: la riqueza, el poder, el prestigio. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello antes, pero no cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo. Es decir, ¿quién lo haría? Teniendo todas esas cosas y siendo tan importante como él, la comodidad podía convertirse en un hábito.  
Entonces, ¿era correcto guardarle rencor? Zuko podía ser un poco sobre protector a veces, pero eso no era tan malo realmente. Era agradable tener a alguien que la protegiera. Además, sólo hacía su trabajo. La cuidaba porque era su compañera y no quería que nada malo le pasara, tal como había dicho él cuando se lo preguntó.  
Eran colegas, debían ayudarse mutuamente. Para eso estaban juntos.  
Sintió un remordimiento de conciencia por lo que había dicho —_eres malo siendo bueno_— y creyó que quizás debía disculparse. ¿Pero, qué podía decir? ¿"Siento haber dicho la verdad"?  
Ciertamente, no era su estilo.

Abandonaron La Mangosta Roja en silencio, poco antes del amanecer.  
El sol comenzaba a despuntar. La bruma matutina se estaba disipando y el cielo se aclaraba y se ponía azul. Ninguno de los dos había dormido nada durante la noche. En cambio de eso, pasaron el tiempo empacando y acomodando sus cosas para la partida.  
Katara escribió una carta breve y evasiva, explicando precariamente que ambos deseaban renunciar. No había tiempo para dar un anticipo, aunque esa era la costumbre. Natsu tendría que arreglárselas sola. Conseguir, si quería, otros nuevos empleados. Zuko colaboró con la carta dejando una propina más que generosa —cuatro monedas de oro—, para compensar las molestias ocasionadas.  
El trabajo era malo, el salario denigrante y el trato desabrido, pero, a pesar de todo eso, Katara sentía algo extraño, una especie de nostalgia, al alejarse de la taberna. Quizás, nunca más volvería a pisar ese lugar.

Zuko caminaba por adelante de ella, con la capucha puesta y la cara entre las sombras. Katara caminaba atrás, en silencio, mirando fijo la vereda. Se palpaba la tensión en el aire.  
Se subieron al vagón y Katara se sentó pesadamente. Estaba cansada y sentía que todos los músculos del cuerpo le dolían. Habían sucedido muchas cosas juntas demasiado rápido: encontrarse con Toph, espiar a esos tipos, partir de la taberna…

Sintió el traqueteo del tren al deslizarse por los raíles. Quería dormir un poco. Apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Alguien se había sentado a su lado, pero estaba demasiado cansada para averiguar quién era. Aunque, de todas formas, ¿qué rayos importaba? La madrugada era calurosa y el cristal estaba frío.  
No tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido exactamente, pero, de un momento a otro, sintió el calor de unas manos en dorso de las rodillas. Aún en sueños, creyó que estaba imaginando cosas, y continuó durmiendo como si nada. Varios minutos más tarde, unos movimientos extraños captaron su atención nuevamente, su cabeza ya no estaba apoyada contra el cristal. Ahora podía sentir algo calido y suave contra su mejilla izquierda, el roce de una tela.  
Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Estaba en brazos de Zuko, que la había levantado en vilo. Katara descansó su rostro contra su cuello. Y luego, progresivamente, pareció recordar que estaban enojados.  
Miró en derredor.

—¿En dónde estamos?

Se encontraban en una habitación estrecha y rectangular, con una cama individual y suelo de madera oscura. No había ventanas, ni muebles ni ninguna decoración. Sólo aquella cama pequeña de aspecto bulboso y edredón color café.

—En un barco rumbo a la Isla Ember. Este es nuestro camarote —dejó que ella se bajara—. Intenté despertarte, pero dormías profundamente.

—Oh, lo lamento. Tenía mucho sueño.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos esta vez no hablaste dormida.

Katara se sentó en el borde de la cama y Zuko se sentó en el suelo.  
¿Él habría dormido algo? Tenía unas ojeras grandes y amoratadas y las mejillas cubiertas de una barba incipiente. Ahogó un bostezo con la mano.

—Zuko, por favor, no estarás pensando en dormir ahí, ¿verdad?

—¿Y en dónde más voy a dormir? No me alcanzó el dinero para más de un camarote.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco y palmeó el colchón a su lado, como indicándole la respuesta.  
Zuko parpadeo varias veces y la miró sin comprender durante un segundo. Después, frunció el ceño profundamente. No entendía dónde estaba el truco. Si era una broma, era realmente una broma muy mala. Pero no. La cosa parecía ir en serio.

—No te voy a dejar que me cedas la cama —afirmó finalmente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué soy mujer? Eso es un poco sexista, ¿sabes?

Él suspiró pesadamente.

—No quiero volver a discutir.

Katara se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado. Ella tampoco quería volver a discutir. La última pelea había creado un ambiente hostil y de incomodidad entre ellos, incrementando el nivel de agresión. Y ahora, al parecer, cualquier cosa era un buen motivo para pelear. Ella estaba demasiado a la defensiva y él, demasiado susceptible.  
Intentó pensar en algo más.

—Entonces, qué te parece esto: podemos compartir la cama. Somos dos adultos maduros, no es para hacer de esto el gran tema.

Zuko enarcó su ceja buena.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Algo en sus ojos la hizo ruborizarse y volver la cara.  
Muy bien, quizás se había equivocado al hacerle esa propuesta. Sonaba mal, definitivamente.  
Imaginó cómo le habría parecido a cualquier otra persona: una mujer invitando a un hombre a su cama, a pasar la noche con ella.  
Se le puso la carne de gallina. No quería que pensara que era _esa clase_ de mujer.

—¿Prefieres dormir en el suelo? —contraatacó. No tenía de qué avergonzarse, después de todo, sólo intentaba hacerle un favor.

Zuko se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella. La situación le recordó mucho a lo que había sucedido en la casa de Toph. En aquella oportunidad, también se habían encontrado solos en un cuarto.

—Gracias —le dijo, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Katara sintió una vocecita en su cabeza: «Ahora este es un buen momento para disculparse». La había sentido antes y había aprendido siempre a escuchar y obedecerla.  
Se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo… esto, quería disculparme por lo que dije ayer. Estaba enojada y no sabía lo que decía, en verdad no quise ofenderte con…

—Está bien —la interrumpió Zuko—. Tenías razón, no soy una buena persona. Mi padre fue un monstruo, y el padre de mi padre, y el padre de su padre también. Es como si fuera parte de mí. Toda mi familia está echada a perder.

Ella posó una mano sobre su cicatriz. Hacía tantos años que no la tocaba que casi había olvidado cómo era su textura. Era áspera y rugosa, pero también suave y uniforme.

—Estás equivocado. Tú no eres como tu hermana. Eres noble y sensato, y una buena persona. No puedes pensar eso de ti mismo.

Zuko presionó su mano sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos un instante. Parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la noche anterior. Se veía cansado y soñoliento, como si hubiera permanecido en vela durante varios días.  
Cuando finalmente abrió los parpados, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

—Tú misma lo dijiste —sus labios le rozaban la piel con cada palabra, haciéndole cosquillas—, soy malo siendo bueno. Me gustaría ser como mi tío, pero no puedo cambiar mi naturaleza.

Katara chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Que tu árbol familiar este torcido no significa que tú también lo estés. Tan sólo mira a Toph, sus padres son unos nobles remilgados, y ella, posiblemente, la Maestra Tierra más poderosa del planeta —sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Quería que supiera que decía la verdad—. No importa quien eres o quienes fueron tus ancestros, importa lo que eres tú. Y para mí, eres el mejor Señor del Fuego de la historia.

Reclinó su frente contra la de él. Podía sentir el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos en el pequeño resquicio que los separaba. Katara lo miró a los ojos, y él no apartó la mirada. Entonces, con un valor que poseía en un lugar fuera de su cuerpo, frotó la nariz contra su cuello. Él se estremeció y ella intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Eso le ayudó a relajarse un poco. Desplazó la mano desde la mejilla de él hasta su capucha y la retiró. Zuko mantenía las manos apretadas en su regazo.  
Se acercó un poco más a él, lo bastante para llegar a tocarlo, y vio que tragaba saliva con dificultad. Le dio un beso suave en la base de la garganta, que tenía un ligero sabor a sal, y oyó que soltaba un gemido enronquecido.

—No te conviene hacer eso —su cálido aliento batió contra su oído y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Era una amenaza, implícita y explicita.

A ella le gustaban los desafíos.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

Él rió con una risa estentórea, la cogió de la cintura y la acomodó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.  
Katara chilló por la sorpresa. La sensación era tan nueva, tan intensa, que se puso algo nerviosa y por un momento se asustó. Sentía una ligereza en la parte inferior del abdomen, una debilidad en las piernas. No sabía lo que hacía, ni tampoco lo que quería hacer.  
Se echó atrás para observarle el rostro. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían en la oscuridad.

Zuko vaciló un momento, esperando que ella lo detuviera, que lo empujara con toda su fuerza y lo hiciera retroceder. Pero nada sucedió. En cambio de eso, Katara hizo un pequeño gesto de invitación. Zuko dejó de dudar entonces; le besó el cuello, los brazos y los hombros, y ella sintió la humedad de su boca en cada sitio que tocaban los labios. Lo sentía por todas partes, en su sangre y en su piel.  
El corazón le bombeaba con tanta fuerza que creyó que se iba a desmayar. La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que guardara la compostura, pero, desafortunadamente, su cuerpo ya se había desconectado de su mente.

Le aferró el pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

El inesperado y gratificante ímpetu de Katara desequilibró su capacidad de autocontrol, lo desarmó completamente, volvió su boca contra la suya y atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes. Sus labios se movían de modo lento sobre los suyos, como si intentara recordar cada una de estas cosas para grabarlas en su memoria de forma permanente.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo en un jadeo. Ella pudo sentir su aliento abrasador en la boca, en el mentón y en las mejillas. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda—. Nunca creí que pasaría… _jamás pensé _que pasaría…

Zuko le apartó el pelo del hombro, para poder besarla en la línea de la clavícula, y un pensamiento atronador cruzó la mente de Katara: «¿Y Mai?».  
Aquello iba demasiado deprisa. Se le escapaba de las manos. No podía hacerlo.  
Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Zuko y lo empujó hacia atrás con delicadeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Katara ignoró la pregunta.

—No podemos hacer esto —logró articular. Todavía estaba conmocionada por lo ocurrido. Su respiración aún era irregular, aunque de una manera diferente.

Él la miró sin comprender, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —su voz sonó medio tono más alta—. ¿Por qué no podemos? —sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente— No me digas, ¿tú no querías que…?

—¡No! Quiero decir, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Y entonces, con qué?

Hizo un mohín.

—¡Con Mai! —exclamó, y se tapó la cara con las manos—. Está mal, _muy_ mal, no podemos hacer esto.

Zuko le apartó las manos de la cara y le besó el interior de las muñecas. Estaba sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa triste y desencantada.

—Mai y yo terminamos, Katara. Ya no somos una pareja.

—¿No lo son? ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde hace un año, mas o menos.

—Oh... No tenía idea —ella se bajó de su regazo y se acostó en la cama, a su lado. Puso un codo en el colchón y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Zuko exhaló un suspiro de cansancio. Su rostro estaba pensativo y sus labios hinchados por la reciente actividad. Era obvio que había algo raro en todo ese asunto de la ruptura, algo que él quería omitir, pero que ella necesitaba saber para poder continuar.  
Aguardó pacientemente, meciendo los dedos de los pies.

Él nunca había hablado del tema con nadie. Ni siquiera con su tío. Iroh sabía, por supuesto, que la relación había terminado, pero no sabía por qué.  
Sintió su presión silenciosa para que procediera. ¿O acaso era su propia presión?

—De acuerdo —cedió. Su voz sonaba temblorosa y desgarrada—. Te lo contaré —tomó aliento por la nariz. Recordar todo aquello no era agradable. La miró detenidamente. Katara permanecía en silencio, expectante—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes, eso de que todas las mujeres tenían instinto maternal? —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Pues bien, Mai no lo tenía.

Zuko albergaba la esperanza de que Katara comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle, pero ella parecía totalmente desorientada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió.

Él respiró hondo.

—Mai estaba embarazada —Katara ahogó un gritito. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa—. Ella no estaba… _preparada_ para tener un bebe, o eso fue lo que dijo entonces. Pero yo no la escuché. Estaba tan feliz, tan contento por la noticia, que la descuidé completamente. No me di cuenta…, todo fue por culpa mía.

—…¿y qué pasó?

—Ella no quería tener nauseas y sentirse mal, ni tampoco ser madre tan temprano. Tenía pensada otra vida para ella. Y un día, cuando estaba empezando a preparar una lista con los nombres que me gustaban, Mai me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme —Katara se inclinó hacia delante, conteniendo el aliento—. Mai abortó, Katara.

Aborto.  
La palabra quedó suspendida en el aire, en espera de que ambos la asimilaran. Zuko la había dicho muchas veces, en la intimidad de su propia cabeza, pero aquella fue la primera vez que la pronunció. Era más dolorosa y penetrante de lo que había imaginado que sería. En parte, porque había evitado decirla en voz alta durante mucho tiempo, y en parte, también, porque al decirla estaba aceptando todo lo que implicaba.

Katara no sabía qué decir. Estaba impactada, completamente estupefacta.  
Pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a contestar.

—Yo… lo lamento mucho, Zuko. Es terrible. No debí preguntar, tan sólo quería hacer lo correcto.

—Lo sé —trató de sonreír—. Necesitabas saberlo, de todas formas. ¿Y qué hay de Aang? ¿Tú no eres su novia o algo así?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo intentamos por un tiempo, pero no funcionó. Se sentía… raro, casi como incesto. Supongo que fue porque esperamos demasiado. Es difícil de explicar, pero a veces me sentía más como su madre que como su novia.

—Es comprensible —Zuko se echó a reír—. Esto nos convierte en unos fracasados, ¿no es así?

Su risa era contagiosa, pegajosa: una verdadera risa, y Katara no tardó en unírsele. Se estaban riendo de todas las cosas malas que habían sucedido, de mala suerte y de las decepciones.  
En realidad, no había nada de qué reírse. Pero era mejor que llorar.

Katara se enjugó las lágrimas de risa que tenía en los ojos.

—Ahora que está todo aclarado —comenzó él, acercándose a ella—, podríamos continuar con lo que empezamos…

—Oh, ahora sí te parece una buena idea compartir la cama, ¿eh?

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—No es una buena idea, es _excelente_.

Zuko la besó de nuevo, ahora con más suavidad, y Katara le devolvió el beso gustosa. Abrió ligeramente la boca, como si fuera una invitación. Ella podía proceder, si quería, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso se apartó de él.

—Necesitas descansar. Duerme ocho horas si puedes, estaremos en este barco un par de días.

Su garganta emitió un gruñido sordo. No quería descansar, no lo necesitaba. La tomó de los brazos gentilmente pero con firmeza y la acostó en la cama abruptamente. Ella se quedó quieta un instante, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y golpeando sus costillas salvajemente.

El cuerpo de Zuko se imponía sobre ella, apoyado en los codos. Contempló la expresión entre azorada y temerosa del rostro de Katara. Y parecía curiosamente divertido por lo que veía. Entonces, la besó de una forma tan intensa que abrasó el aire de sus pulmones. Mientras se acercaban cada vez más, era no sólo como si se besaran apasionadamente, sino también como si olvidaran todos los recuerdos dolorosos.

Zuko recorrió su vientre con la mano con un tacto electrizante, y ella se arqueó hacia arriba. Sabía que tenía que detenerlo, pero sin embargo no lograba reunir la fuerza necesaria.

Él se separó un poco. La punta de su nariz rozaba la suya.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Sí necesito descansar.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: Bueno, bueno, finalmente algo de acción (y de drama). Eso fue lo que pasó con Mai, para los que se lo estaban preguntando.**

**Perdón por la GRAN demora. Quería que este capítulo fuera perfecto y por eso tuve que revisarlo un motón de veces. Lo que quería lograr de la escena romántica era erizarles los pelos y que se pusieran colorados. Si logré eso, me puedo dar por satisfecha.**

**Quiero aclarar algo, ellos no tuvieron sexo. Aunque ganas no faltaban.  
**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	9. nota

**Hola! Esta es una nota para aclarar que la historia está en Hiatus, pero que, eventualmente, va a continuar (posiblemente cuando se estrené Korra, o por esas fechas). Cómo sea, gracias por todos, todos los reviews. Pasó un montón de tiempo y por eso les pido disculpas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Me bloqueé. No me salía nada, pero ahora estoy semi-desbloqueada. **

**Otra cosa, empecé a escribir también mi primer fanfiction de InuYasha y les pido a todos que, si tienen ganas, lean el primer capítulo que publiqué hoy. Me vendrían muy bien sus opiniones. La historia se llama "Mariposas y Huracanes"**

**Con amor,**

**Charlie.**


End file.
